Under the Light of the Moon
by midnightquiver
Summary: After Tyler leaves Mystic Falls he finds himself deeper into what he is even though he was only trying to run from it.Maybe this girl can help him even though her kind don't take well to half-breeds.He doesn't realize how much her needs her till now.
1. Fifteen Hours

**Okay so this is not long after Tyler left Mystic Falls…**

**It's only the beginner. You know like a teaser. That way you can tell me if I should continue.**

He left a few weeks after joining Jules in hopes she could actually help him. It seemed she was more infatuated with her grieving over her friends and boyfriend. It wasn't that he didn't care because he did…sort of…not really. He didn't know the guy and they tried to kill people who were his friends. She wasn't helping him of even teaching him anything. The most she did was help him get a job.

So a few weeks down the road he'd left quietly taking his uncle's truck. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but he figured the countryside the better. That's also where he was wrong.

It had been a long night and there hadn't been a rest stop for hours. The full moon was coming soon too. It was the last thing he was wanting. He wished more than anything Caroline was there with him. He still hated himself for what he did or rather what he didn't do.

Upon seeing a sign for a rest stop in the next five miles he sighed in relief. He was running low on gas anyways.

As he pulled into the parking lot of a twenty four hour diner he walked inside and sat down near the back. The bright lights blinded him nearly to death being he'd been in the dark for the past fifteen hours.

"What can I get you honey?" asked a waitress

"Uhh… just coffee." He answered somewhat sleepily

She nodded and as she walked away the bell above the door rang. His senses went on high alert as the deep smell of mud and woods wafted through the air. Looking up he saw her. A girl it was her who smelled that way and it had his muscles tensing. She walked in and she was making her way towards him.


	2. Rebellion

Her deep red hair was put up tightly and she wore glasses yet somehow she still seemed to have some sort of beauty to the whole look of torn up geekiness. She looked a year younger than him possibly.

"Can I sit here?" she asked

Tyler didn't have a chance to respond before she already sat down.

"Is that your truck?" she asked

"Yeah." He answered warily

"You mind giving me a ride?" she asked

"Why?" he asked

"I know…" she said "I could smell it before I walked in. You can't stay here it's dangerous."

Tyler stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" he said

If she was going where I thought she was with this he was getting out and quick.

"You're going to play dumb?" she asked

After a few seconds she shrugged.

"Whatever. I just hope you really aren't stupid. And if you are smart in any way possible you'll leave." She said as she stood

"What's that mean? I'm not an idiot here." he protested

Why was he arguing with someone he didn't even know? She just ignored him turning and leaving. Tyler stood and followed her out. As they got outside into the cool air he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Not judging his own strength he pulled to hard and she landed hard against his chest.

"I know what you are…werewolf." She whispered in his ear "And you're in werewolf country right now."

Her scent made his head dizzy. She pulled away and started walking off as if to start walking on the road. Tyler stood there dazed half wondering how she knew.

"You're one too aren't you?" he called

She looked back at him and just grinned cockily answering his question. She had told him to leave but why? If this was werewolf country then why did she tell him to go and why was she running away? He just huffed knowing that he'd regret picking up the hitchhiker, but maybe she had answers he needed.

"You still need that ride?" he yelled

She was at least sixty to seventy feet off and yet she turned on her heel and looked his way. She walked back towards him and jumped into the passenger's side.

"I won't bite. I promise." She said out the window

Tyler just smirked and jumped in on the other side.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"We are leaving and now. You can't be in these parts unless you're looking to get killed." she said with extra emphasis on the 'we'

"I don't get it. If this is-"

"It is and no you can't be here. You'll get killed." she said

Tyler was more confused than ever. Here he had a chance to be somewhere and he was told no. The girl huffed at his frustration.

"Just drive the hell out of here!" she snapped aggressively

Tyler raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"Sorry." She mumbled "I get irritated easily. I just want to get out of here."

He just nodded as he shifted into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Anywhere in particular?" he asked

"Just…anywhere." She said

"If I take you where ever it is you want to go will you help me?" he asked

"What do you mean help you? With what?" she asked sarcastically as she looked at him

Then her eyebrows went up in utter surprise.

"You're new…" she trailed

She bit her lip in an effort to not laugh.

"This is rich." She managed "Yeah I'll help you…you are in for some fun."

Not only was he a werewolf she was sworn to stay away from but he was new. Tyler wasn't so sure he liked the sound of what she said though.

"You are going to enjoy life so much more now than you ever have." She said

"I don't want to be like this…" Tyler blurted

"I can change that." she smirked

Tyler was starting to regret letting her come. Maybe he should've done alone. She was strange and she thought being a werewolf was a good thing. Did she even have a name?

He just kept his eyes on the road instead of letting them wander towards her.

"Don't worry. You want help I can give it just do me a favor and not fall for me." She said

This time Tyler snorted.

"You think it's funny half-breed, but you'll know what I mean." She said

"Half-breed?" he asked

"I'll explain…another time." she said as she yawned "Just don't okay?"

"Yeah whatever."

She could be the last person he ever looked to fall for, Tyler thought to himself. She was rude, obnoxious, and thought she knew it all. Well, in the situation she did know it all, but still.

There was no way he'd like her.

"I'm Rayne." She said quietly "Just figured it'd be easier than talking to a stranger."

"Tyler." He said

She just nodded.

"Can't you explain just a little?" he asked

It was bugging that she knew more than he did.

"Nope. I'm tired." She grumbled "If you nag me and won't tell you a thing."

He glared at her though she didn't notice being she'd closed her eyes. Tyler would play along for now but sooner or later the tables would turn and she'd talk. He wouldn't give her the choice.

The drive was long and Tyler was starting to doze in and out. Feeling a sudden jerk of the car Rayne awoke startled.

"Watch the road." She grumbled

"Yes your highness." Tyler growled back

She glared at him with every intention of smacking him across the face for saying that. She remembered though that he had no idea about who she was and she didn't know him. It was just interesting timing that the two had met. She knew being around Tyler would piss her father and the others off so of course she went with him. She wondered why he was running away though.

She remained quiet till they reached the nest gas station. Rayne got out and stretched. She could feel her nails extending out as she did. It felt so good. She couldn't wait for the full moon next week. To feel the crunching of her bones as she changed then to run. Oh, how she loved to run. There wasn't a better feeling. Those darn half-breeds though made it out to so horrible. They turned the gift away like it was a curse and maybe to them and how they treated it, it was. She bet he was exactly the same way even though he was new to the experience.

It would change though. Even though she was always told to stay away from those like him she'd help him anyways. She couldn't help but feel like a rebel in doing so. Overall she blamed her father for it all.

"You want to drive?" Tyler said breaking her away from her thoughts

"What?" she said "You'd trust me to drive?"

"You going to crash?" he asked skeptically

"Not that I know of. I'm sure it could be arranged though." she answered

"Ha." Tyler responded not seeming amused

Rayne just rolled her eyes and snatched the keys from him.

"Go to sleep." She huffed

Tyler grumbled even more as he closed his eyes now in the passenger's seat. Rayne looked back in the rearview mirror feeling her heart drop as she left her home.

"Things will change whether we like them or not." She said to herself


	3. History

The car jerked to a stop causing Tyler to jolt up awake.

"What happened?" he asked

"I'm stopping." Rayne said flatly "I need to stretch and badly."

They were parked in front of a cabin.

"Where are we exactly? I mean you're not going to try and kill me are you?" Tyler asked

"If I wanted to kill you I would've done it while you were sleeping to make things less complicated." She replied "This is where I plan on staying. It's empty."

"How would you know?"

Rayne huffed and walked to the other side.

"Do you smell anyone in there?" she asked annoyed

Tyler took a step back.

"Uh no." he said inhaling deeply through his nose

"Then it's empty."

"You don't need to be bitchy." He snapped

She glared at him.

"And you need to use your common sense." She countered

What happened next took both of them by surprise.

Tyler gripped her by the wrist tightly and yanked her back roughly flinging her against the truck with a hard thud. He gripped her neck with his other hand holding her there.

After a second Rayne just started laughing.

"You think this is funny? More than anything I want to kill you." Tyler growled

"Well if you wanted to play all you had to do was ask." She said grinning

He saw her eyes change color from brown to gold. Rayne was about to give him a wake up call. What gave him the right to attack her anyways?

Removing his hand easily from her neck she twisted it and knocked his feet out from under him. she sat in a crouched position by him just giggling.

"That was too easy." She giggled

"I think you broke my wrist." Tyler said holding

"Then pop it back into place. It's not that hard." She said

"It hurts!" he said

"Let me see." she said

"You broke it! No!" he exclaimed

"Okay." She said shrugging "I don't really care. I was just trying to be nice."

"You be nice? You've been a complete bitch this entire time." he snapped

There was a sudden pop to their ears. Tyler looked down to realize that she'd popped his wrist back into place.

"There. All better. Now you can stop whining." She said calmly

As she started up to the house she stopped and looked back at him.

"You want the first lesson in beign a werewolf?" she asked

Tyler just looked at her blankly.

"Don't fight it." she said

With that he watched her walk into the house. Now he had a choice. He could leave and never see the chick again and leave her to herself or stay and possibly find out about handle being like this. Either way he felt screwed over.

"What do mean don't fight it?" Tyler asked walking inside

Rayne was lounged on a dusty couch. Every else was covered up underneath sheets.

"Just that. When the change comes in the next few nights let it go. If youdo it won't hurt so much and who knows you just might enjoy as much as I do." She said

"Enjoy it? It's a-"

"Curse. Blah blah blah." She interjected "It's a gift. You're the one who treats it like a curse trying to ignore what you and everything. to be like this is amazing. To turn in a beautiful strong creature is something out of this world. But all you half breeds look at it all wrong."

"You keep calling me a half breed and I'm getting sick of it." he growled

"It's only what you are." She said as she stood almost face to face with him

"What am I?" he asked

"A half breed is one that is born to a human and a werewolf." She explained quietly

"And what makes you so much better?" he spat

"I'm pure bred. Born of two werewolves." She said

He paused. That's why she felt stronger than him. It's why she was more intoxicating, he thought. She was better than him in every aspect and he'd never admit it.

"How?" he said

"Well when two people lov-"

"Okay nevermind." Tyler interrupted

She just grinned mischievously.

"I am better than you. Though with a little help you could attempt to come up to my level." She said as she pulled a sheet off of and end table

Tyler moved to help her as if on automatic.

"You said I could enjoy it?"

"Mhm. Trust me on this. When you learn how to take control and lose control it'll be amazing. Chaos is one of the best feelings in the world." She said

He could tell she was in her own thoughts. She knew what it was like he could tell.

"How long have you…been like this?" he asked as he fell back onto the couch

"Seven years. It started on my tenth birthday." She said

"Were you scared?"

"It was more of a thrill than a scare." She replied

"I just don't understand."

"When you let go it won't hurt. as a matter of fact the changing process should be faster, but that's only a guess being I've never conversed let alone seen or smelt a half breed." She said

"Really?"

"Mhm. My father forbids it in the whole pack. Or at least that's how he flaunts it." she said "They're an abomination for being able to breed with their own kind."

He smirked at the last part where she seemed to be mimicking her dad.

"He's a dick." She said afterwards

"Couldn't agree more." Tyler said as he thought about his own deceased father

"I just hate being the leader's daughter the most. It puts me in the worst positions at times. Especially since I was set up for an arranged marriage." She sighed

Tyler's eyes went wide as she said it so casually.

"You're younger than me and getting married?" he said

"Nope. I ran away didn't I? Plus the one my parent's picked out is just the next one to be leader and they figure that's where I should be."

"Sounds like it blows."

"I don't complain too much. There are some parts that are good like being able to have every male's attention is always a plus. It's even funnier when they fight over me." she laughed

She took off her glasses and cleaned them while blinking rapidly. She put them back on and sighed. She missed it, but only a little. Not enough to want to go back. If she went back she wouldn't get a say in the marriage ordeal. It would happen quickly and she'd be screwed plus they'd kill Tyler and she wasn't ready to have blood on her hands.

"The past is the past." She said "And now I'm going to go find me a room."

When she walked out of the living room she didn't come back. Tyler could only figure that she'd found a room and was sleeping.

He thought about what she said. He couldn't decide if she had it better or worse. At least she got out like she wanted. He smirked at the current thought. They were both runaways stowed away in an abandoned cabin. Even more they were werewolves. Many could say that's just a bad idea.


	4. Playful Under The Moonlight

"You ready?" Rayne asked him

"Look I'm not sure about this." Tyler replied as they sat outside

"Well get ready because tonight there are no chains. Just you and the forest." She said

She had a smile on her face and Tyler was a bit terrified.

"It'll be okay." She said reassuring him

He just nodded exhaling deeply. She nudged him a little and smiled. They'd been in each other's company for about a week and things were still tense.

"The change will happen quick if you let it. If you freak like now…it'll be painful." She said

She looked worried too.

"Plus it's play time." she said quickly switching the worry off her face

She looked away then stood. It was only a matter of hours and her muscles felt tense and ready for the change. Tyler could hear her moan a little in the pleasure of the thought.

She really did love it. Then again she grew up like this and he didn't, but maybe he could love it like she did…maybe have some control.

"I'm sorry about your family." He said after a minutes of silence

"I don't care…" she said "Family's are there to make life hell I figure. It's just sad that they have to love you too."

He smirked at the comment. He watched as she did a back walk over then a backflip.

"Cheerleader?" he guessed

"Gymnast actually." She said as she stood up on her hands "Having the strength helps."

"I bet." He chuckled

Rayne remembered her competition days. Slowly she moved one hand out to the side leaving her on the one hand.

"So why is it so bad to converse or hang around a half breed?" Tyler asked

Catching her off guard with the question she fell to the ground. Rubbing her head she sat up.

"Because they screw around with humans over their own." she answered "It's understandable but it's no wonder we're so damn emotional."

"You blame them for it?"

"I don't know what to think. I've never met a half breed being it's against pack laws. When I smelled you I knew for a fact what you were. It wasn't as strong as with my own." she said "though I'm just saying that if you like beastiality then fine."

He couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"So are you implying that I'm the weak one here then?" he asked avoiding the whole beastiality concept

"Oh I'm definitely better than you." She said

"Give it time. I'll kick your skinny little ass." He taunted

"Good luck with that. Because you'd have to be able to catch me first." She said grinning

Tyler stood face to face with her now. She just cocked her head to the side then turned and started into the woods. The sun was going down as it was. He followed a few seconds after keeping his eyes glued to her. Why the hell did he feel some strange connection to her? It was like he had a leash and she was holding it. As he looked up she was gone.

"Looking for something?" she said from behind in his ear

She giggled and ran off. She was fast. Too fast.

He didn't see her again. The woods got darker yet he still seemed able to see. As he kept walking he noticed clothes starting to litter the ground. When he saw the pair of glasses he knew who it was. Tyler looked up into the sky. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he felt the sudden crunch with his bones. Rayne's words echoed in his head.

Trying to relax he fell to the ground and closed his eyes. When he opened them next his eyes turned golden and he could hear popping and dislocation of bones. He looked up as howling pierced his ears. A wolf with redish fur stared back at him. He closed his eyes again not wanting to feel it or hear it.

What felt like a forever later the wolf nudged at him and he just looked up at her now in a different form. Her eyes caught his and his ultimate want took over his needs. She turned taunting him and ran off. Howling he took off after her.

* * *

Opening his eyes Tyler looked around to see Rayne with her back to him pulling a shirt over her head.

"You don't play nice." She griped

Tyler gulped as he looked down to see that he wasn't exactly clothed.

"Umm…could you-" he started

"It's nothing I haven't seen…trust me." she said as she tossed him a set of clothes "Though you are the first to be shy."

As he pulled on his jeans he noticed her arm had a large scratch across it.

"What happened?" he asked alarmed as he took her hand

"Like-like I said." She said

She could smell him clearly and it nearly had her eyes rolling to the back of her head, his smoothed muscles catching her eye. Instantly she pulled away knowing where that feeling led.

"Like I said. You don't play fair." She finished as she walked away

She fixed her hair real quick since it was messy being up in the bun. She kept it that way and stayed hidden behind her glasses though. as she went inside she raided the fridge. It was always after the full moon that she was hungry. There were two more nights of it as well. The more she thought about it the more she thought it was a good idea that she stick around. She knew deep down that she should've thought this through more thoroughly.

"Rayne." Tyler said as he came into the house

"What?" she said

"I'm sorry." He said

She just shrugged.

"It'll heal. I've had worse anyways. I was just teasing." She said

"You've had worse?"

"When you grow up with boys rough housing happens often…wrong other things." She said

She didn't look at him even though he now stood next to her. Rayne wished he would walk away because it was provoking the inner beast and there wasn't much she could do about that side. She felt his fingers run across the wound.

Rayne yanked away as if having been hit.

"You know what? I'm not that hungry…I'm going to go for a walk." She said

Tyler stared after her with nothing but thankfulness for her leaving. He didn't know what was coming over him. He didn't know what it was but it was as if something were trying to get free.

As Rayne walked up the driveway she inhaled deeply through her nose and froze. She turned and looked around her abruptly terrified.

"Gage…" she breathed

Rayne ran back into the house to her room and started packing a few of the clothes she'd found that fit.

"Rayne what's wrong?" Tyler asked

She didn't answer or even register that he was there. She just kept on packing. Tyler grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him. She looked scared out of her mind.

"What is it? I can help." He said

"You know that guy I told you about? That whole arranged marriage thing? He's been here. He knows I'm here and he knows you're here." she said "I have to leave. I have to get away from here."

"Alright we'll leave." He said calmly as he rubbed her arms reassuringly

"No. you can't come with me. I'm going to get you killed. I was stupid for even asking in the beginning." She said

Before Tyler could say anything she brushed past him and ran out the front door. She didn't think twice about leaving him behind. If nothing more it was for his own good. As she walked along the road she kept her ears on alert constantly. Walking at a fast pace she was nearly ready to just run as long as it got her away from the place. As she kept walking she heard a car coming and up the hood of her hoodie that she'd put on before she left.

The car pulled off to the side of the road in front of her.

She saw Tyler sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get in." he said flatly

"Tyler no. My family is extremely strict against this. They will kill you if they catch you." Rayne said "I know this is my fault. Just get as far away as possible."

He stepped out of the car and grabbed her by the arm tightly.

"Get your ass in the car." He growled

Rayne was taken aback by the way he was acting. It actually had her blood rushing. She only nodded and tossed her bag in the back seat.

"Can I ask where we're going then since you seem to have a plan of some sort?" she asked

She felt so uneasy.

"Home." He said

He bit the inside of his cheek. He knew it was coming up at one point that he'd have to go back.

"That should be interesting." She said

"Tell me about it." he said

"Hey mom I'm home…and I brought a stray too." Rayne said

Both of them sighed with a million worries in their mind. Rayne didn't know how long to expect this stay in Tyler's home town to last before Gage found her and Tyler didn't know how well things were going to go with two werewolves staying in the same town as three vampires.

The might as well have been on the highway to hell.

"You do know we'll have to stop before dusk right?" Rayne asked

"Yeah…I know." Tyler said quietly


	5. Gripped Tight In the Arms of a Werewolf

The three nights passed and Rayne had been right. It wasn't as painful to change to change when I just let it happen. The only thing that got to Tyler was listening to his bones crunch and pop.

The drive was still long and they had been switching back and for the so they could try and sleep.

"How do you think your mom will take it?" Rayne asked out of the blue

"I…don't know. I kind of left and only left a note." He answered

"Well then it should be interesting." Rayne laughed a little

"Yeah, especially with the population." He said

"Population?"

"There are at least three vampires taking up resident there."

Rayne hit the brakes and looked at him.

"Vampires? There are vampires?" she asked trying to be clear

"Yeah."

She looked ahead then smiled.

"I've never met a vampire. I've been told about them ever since I was younger. They're sad depressing creatures I hear."

"And a real pain in the ass." Tyler said thinking about Damon

Rayne smirked. So many thoughts ran through her mind.

"Don't even think about getting to close to them." Tyler said interrupting her thoughts "They aren't nice…all the time."

He thought about Caroline and sighed. Going home never sounded so painful to him. What would he even say to people? And Stefan and Caroline? He had to be careful and keep his distance. He didn't have that perfect control that Rayne seemed to have. He'd get there as long as she stayed. Looking over at her focusing on the road he hoped she had intentions to stay.

"We should be there in an hour or so." She said

He just nodded.

"Nerve racked?" she asked

"A bit."

"Well, you're not alone." She said

"You seem relatively calm."

"You aren't in my head then." She said

"No and I'm very thankful for that." he said

She smiled at the comment.

"You're going to stay right?" he asked

"For a little while. Then I'll probably disappear after you've learned what you need to." Rayne answered

Tyler looked over at her in deep thought. She'd stay. Knowing that, made Tyler a little less nervous.

"It's not nice not to stare." She said

"I can't help it." he blurted

"Yeah…" she said sarcastically

Tyler chuckled a little. She was a sarcastic little twit, but She wasn't too bad.

The two kept up simple conversation avoiding the topics of both of their families and friends.

"So you'll always be stronger?" he asked

"Mhm." She answered "Along with being faster. Being pure bred does that."

She glanced over to see the pout look on his face.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're pouting?" she said

"No." he said

"Yes you are." She laughed "You're pouting because a girl is actually better than you."

"Am not." He protested

"Don't lie Tyler. You suck at it." she said

He glared at her now. That feeling of not liking her came back yet again.

"I think we're here, but you'll need to tell me where to turn and etc." she said

"Here." he said

As a turn came up between going into town and of onto another road she turned. An estate came into view and as it crept closer she just gulped. He lived here? Why the hell did he leave?

Rayne stopped the car and just sat there as he got out. After a few steps he turned and looked at her.

"You coming?" he asked

"No…I'll go check into a hotel or something." she said

"Get your ass out of the car. There are plenty of rooms you can have one." he said

"It's not necessary." She said

"I don't care. I'm not an ass all the time and you will be staying here." he said "Plus, how am I supposed to keep an eye on you as well as keep you out of trouble?"

She got and sort of shifted from foot to foot before following behind him then stopping again.

"Look, this isn't right." she said "I'll just go. You probably need time to talk with your mom and everything."

Tyler sighed and walked over towards her. Grabbing her by the wrist he started walking back to the house dragging her with.

"To be honest I don't wan to be alone. I'm a bit scared." He admitted

"Why? It's just your mom." Rayne said sarcastically

Tyler growled annoyed under his breath.

"You know what? No more questions. Just listen to me an deal with it." Tyler huffed yanking forward a little

She just looked at him surprised. As they made it up to the door Tyler reached to ring it only for it to open.

A middle aged woman stood there with her eyes wide and tear filled.

"Okay I'm going to go. Have fun with the family reunion." Rayne muttered

Tyler gripped her wrist tighter making her squeak from the pinch.

"Tyler ." the woman gasped

"Mom." He said quietly

"Please. Come in." she said

She didn't look twice at Rayne and Rayne was sure that the woman didn't see her there. The two entered the house with both hearts racing to want to get out.

What they didn't know it that they had been followed…

Gage had followed her scent so clearly. How could he not smell her? She was his and if that half breed put a single hand on her or he'd kill him. He came to get Rayne and go home whether it included dragging her back or not. He was to become leader soon and she was to stand by his side in doing so as his wife. That was the job of a princess wolf.


	6. Down By The Lake

**Hmmm…Not many review…Oh well. This is just something playing in my head. Not a big deal that it's not popular.**

Rayne sat there as one of three in the midst of the really creepy silence. She rubbed her wrist knowing it was severely bruised. It would heal up in hours she was sure but it didn't mean it did hurt.

"So…How was your trip?" she asked Tyler

Rayne looked down at the carpet.

"It was long." Tyler told his mom

She just nodded.

"You probably need your rest then." She said

He nodded and took Rayne's hand gentler this time and stood. His mother didn't even look at her. She just left the room leaving the two of them alone. Rayne could hear her crying in the other room. She was sure Tyler could hear it too. She kept her eyes to the floor.

"C'mon." he whispered

He squeezed her hand lightly and led her upstairs. It was a long hallway and Tyler stopped in front of the third door on the left.

"This is the guest bedroom." He mumbled "I'm right across the hall."

She nodded and opened the door. He let go of her hand and watched as the door closed behind her.

Rayne looked around the room. She could see the moonlight shine in. As she sat on the bed she sank into it a little. She didn't feel so tired anymore. In the next instant Rayne jumped into a crouched position ready to attack as the door opened. She quickly stood seeing it was Tyler's mother.

"You were Tyler for the past few months?" she asked her

Rayne shook his head no.

"Just the past month." Rayne squeaked

"Is…is he okay. Was he okay?" she asked as she sat on the bed

Rayne took a few steps back.

"I think he will be okay." Rayne responded

She didn't think Tyler had told her that he was what he was. His mother nodded and stood. Without another word she left. There was no are his friend or what's your name.

With that Rayne laid back on the bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was three AM. Sighing she tried to close her eyes but no sleep came. Sitting up she looked at the window one more time. She moved over to it and opened it. She looked down at the grass below. It was at least thirty to forty feet down. Rayne slipped off her shoes then slid one foot over the sill.

"Where are you going?" came a whisper making her jump

She looked up to see Tyler in the doorway then looked back at the grassy ground. Biting her lip she jumped. She landed on both feet lightly and quietly. Looking up she saw Tyler looking down at her. Rayne only smiled. She pointed up at him then at the ground motioning him to come down.

"No." he whispered loudly

She raised her eyebrows at him then shrugged. Turning she started walking off. The wet grass made her shiver in delight. A few seconds later she heard a thump and knew Tyler had jumped down.

"You are a pain in my ass Rayne." He muttered as he caught up with her

"You can't sleep and neither can I." she said "Why don't you show me around."

She looked at him with curiosity. He sighed and looked out towards the lake. It sat at least a hundred and fifty feet from the house. When he looked at her, her hair shone brightly like fire. She still looked like a nerd yet somehow beneath it all he saw something better... I was strange also being he used to make fun of the girls like that.

The wind blew sending shivers down his spine as he smelled her once again. He bit the inside of his cheek. He thought about what she had said when he asked her to help. Did she know this would happen? Maybe it had to do with what they were. The stronger attraction of two werewolves.

He shook his head at the thought. There was no way he was attracted to her. He still had conflicting feeling for Caroline and she was a dead thing no less.

The two sat down on a bench near the lake. They were quiet in each other's company. Thoughts swirling in each of their heads. Rayne who was thinking about home and her family leaned her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"I need to ask you to stay here tomorrow." He said quietly as he wrapped an arm around her

Both of their body temperatures were naturally a hundred and two degrees. He knew she needed the comfort at the moment by the sadness within her eyes.

Rayne missed the sweet smell of the wood back home. She missed her mom who would help her rate the others who fell to her feet and would show her their bellies in an offering to belong to them. She would turn them down countless times. She even turned down Gage. He was the most desired and was to be the pack's next leader when her father wanted to step down. She wouldn't deny that he was perfect. He was aggressive and could get jealous easily. He'd claimed her as his own even though she'd jumped him about it multiple times. Sure, she'd had many firsts with him when they were younger and discovering even more about the beauty under the full moon, but he wasn't the only one she'd had good times with. She smirked at her next thought. She and every other female of the pack besides those bound together were complete skanks. It made her laugh even.

Tyler thought about how tomorrow would go. Would he be attacked? Would everyone avoid him like the plague? He had no idea. Maybe he could just shrug it off.

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Because I don't want you stirring up trouble in town." He said

"Ye who have little faith in me?" she questioned sarcastically

"Yes." He chuckled "Definitely."

She sighed.

"Okay." She said

"You caved way too easily there princess. "he said

He'd made a comment about it again. It didn't sound sarcastic or obnoxious. It was as if it were nothing more than a pet name. Rayne could deal with a pet name…sort of. Plus it wasn't as if she could disagree. She was in fact a princess. Sometime down the line when her father would make contact with and had come to clear his mind she would indeed join another and help rule the pack like she's meant to. at the moment she was comfortable where she was even though she felt a little homesick.

Dawn approached soon and Tyler felt Rayne nuzzle further into his chest as she slept. He rubbed her arm up and down a little to comfort her. As the sky lightened a little, the way it did when you knew the sun would come but it wasn't above the horizon yet, he looked out onto the lake. Mist fell around the grounds lightly in the cool morning and he still hadn't slept. Sighing heavily he rubbed his eyes. Then looking at Rayne he knew she wouldn't stay put and would have to find her himself or drag her with. Neither sounded all that entertaining. As a matter of fact it sounded like a pain.

Rayne had her arm around him as if in a hug, but was keeping herself warm as they draped around his waist. She didn't dream much ant was glad for it. The day to come would be a major pain. Especially if she ran into a vampire and they had intentions which included killing her. If they did she'd attack first. She knew how she'd deal with it. It's how things were always dealt with. They take something from you then you take something from them.

IF anything though nothing would happen and she'd keep under the radar. She was good at staying under the radar.


	7. Radars

Coming from the bathroom Rayne rung out her long hair before putting it back up. She growled at the split ends she was getting from having to put it up. She also didn't like having to put on glasses. The disguise was ridiculous and she was ready to rip it from her face. As she finished putting her fiery hair up into a bun there was a knock at the door. Tyler's mom peeked her head in.

"Breakfast is ready." She squeaked

Rayne smiled lightly and mumbled thanks.

A few minutes she walked downstairs. Tyler and his mom were talking. He pinched the bridge of his nose irritated.

"Everything alright? I can leave if-"Rayne started

"No." they both said at once

Rayne wasn't stupid. She knew when a mother was being stupid. She could tell that the woman was worried about Tyler and then worried about what he'd been doing with a girl like her. Then there was reading Tyler who seemed pissed about something.

"Look we'll talk later he said to Rayne

Looking at his mother once more he left. The two just stood there for several seconds.

"I'm going to have a look around town." Rayne said

She just nodded as Rayne walked out.

As she entered town by foot she paused. The place looked like an old colony sort of. She walked towards the Mystic Grill only to stop in the middle of the room as she sensed something. It was different from anything she knew. Looking back she saw a dark haired young man walking along the sidewalk.

"So you're one of them." She muttered under breath

In the next instant the honk of a car horn knocked her back into her thoughts. Jumping out of the way she landed on her knees and hands as if in a crouching position. So much for staying off the radar, she thought to herself as she looked back at the vampire who was now giving her a deathly glare.

Rayne turned and walked into the Grill. She knew by just looking at him he'd be trouble. She sat there at one of the tables and relaxed. She had the day off to take in everything.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

Opening her eyes as she stretched Rayne saw a tall woman with short blonde hair in a police uniform.

"I've graduated." Rayne put simply

"Oh?" she said and Rayne knew she didn't believe her

Nobody believed her when she told them.

"Yep. It's called a GED. I got it last year." Rayne said

"How old are you?"

This time Rayne stood feeling agitated with all the questions. She could tell the woman who's nametag said sheriff Forbes was a little intimidated which made her laugh slightly.

"Seventeen." Rayne replied

"And a name?"

"Going to try and look me up?" Rayne asked

"Actually yes."

"If you want to see the certificate all you had to do was ask." Rayne said with a smile "I carry it along with my ID because people ask me about it constantly. Though it'll have to wait because it's back at the residence I'm staying at."

"And that would be where?" sheriff Forbes asked

"Lockwood estate." Rayne answered simply

The woman looked at her as if analyzing her and Rayne just stood there as if she were used to it. She'd been through worse.

"Well I'll check it out." she said then walked away

When she did Rayne's eyes darted directly to the bar where the one she saw was sitting there staring at her with a cold glare. So he likes games eh, she thought to herself. Rayne marched right up to him and sat down on the stool beside him.

"You like staring at people?" she asked

He looked at her then held a drink out to her.

"No thanks. Not my kind of drink." She said her eyes now just as cold

She could smell the wolfsbane before even making it all the way over to him. Standing she looked at him.

"I don't like it when people try to poison me." she growled

He smirked.

"Here I thought I was just toasting to the beginning a beautiful friendship." He said

So he does talk, she thought. Rayne glared at him.

"I'm not here to make trouble."

"Just passing through? Too bad." He said sarcastically

She smirked this time. He had sarcasm which at times only fueled her anger. This must've been the one Tyler had warned her about. She said one of them wasn't good news.

"Not exactly." She said "Though I'll be sure to keep in touch."

She put emphasis in her last sentence. He wanted start something? Rayne hoped he knew how to finish it. As she went to turn the vampire grabbed her by the arm. Before he could do anything she growled and spun grabbing him by the throat. Rayne slammed his head down onto the bar, her nails extending and digging into his flesh. She growled.

"I really didn't want to draw attention, but I can't help but think you love attention." She said coldly

"I'm going to kill you." He growled back as he tried to get free

People stared at the two curiously. Rayne just raised his head then slammed it back down.

"What was that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." She said sarcastically

She looked up at the clock ahead.

"Wow. Is that the time?" she said "As fun as this meeting and greeting has been I have to go. Things to do people to see."

Before he had a chance to grab her and rip her throat out right there she was gone. it wasn't as if he wouldn't compel everyone else afterwards.

Tyler walked into the house and saw Rayne sitting on the stairway. She looked pissed as she looked at her nails.

"How was your day?" she asked

Tyler paused. By the look on his face she could tell it didn't go as planned.

"It was…long." He responded "You?"

"I think…I met the one you like to call Damon. He tried to kill me actually." She giggled


	8. New Orleans?

"I can't believe you. Can't you ever listen?" he growled

"Nope." She said with a pop on the 'p' "What's the fun in that?"

There was silence as Tyler tried to process the fact that Rayne had attracted a bit of attention.

"How was your day?" she asked

He looked over at her with a blunt sarcastic look.

"Not so good? I thought you would've been happy to see your little friends." Rayne said

"Yeah well when they all avoid you and give you looks that were unwelcoming it wasn't so great."

"If they're good friends they'll accept what you are." She said

"I don't know…" he trailed off

Tyler remained quiet and didn't tell her anything. He didn't tell her how he saw Caroline and Matt together. He didn't tell her about Stefan trying to talk to him and ask what he was doing back. It wasn't important. Well, it was but not for her. Tyler knew she was trying to read him. After a few seconds she stopped and stood as she stretched. He watched her back arch and her reach for the ceiling.

After a few seconds there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rayne said quickly knowing who it was

Tyler looked at her skeptically as she left the room.

Opening the door she saw the sheriff standing there.

"Ah right the certificate." Rayne said remembering

Turning she ran upstairs and to the room she had yet to sleep in. Rummaging through her bag she found it in a pocket on the side and went back downstairs. She handed it to the woman. She looked at it skeptically then handed it back.

"So you got this last year?" she asked

"Yep. I was never one to like school so I got through it quickly." Rayne said

The woman nodded then left. A smile tugged at the corner of Rayne's lips. She knew the sheriff was hoping to get her. Folding the piece of paper she stuffed it in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked

"Why do you ask if you've already heard?" she countered

She could smell him come closer as she was at the door. Tyler grumbled under his breath.

"How about a little training eh? I'm sure you have some emotional issues you'd like to burn off and before you argue I can tell. Not because I'm a werewolf but because I can see it." she said

She raised her eyebrows at him in a challenge then walked past towards the living room where the back door was.

"Oh c'mon I'll even go easy on you." She said looking back

"And let me cheat? Never." He said jokingly following behind her

"Well last time I broke your wrist so it'd probably be a good idea to go easy on you." She said

Tyler just shrugged as if it weren't a big deal anymore.

"So who was the uhh… dog in your family?" Rayne asked as they walked out

"My dad since my mom doesn't have much of a clue about it."

"I bet you think he was a dick." She said

He just smirked. She walked a little ahead of him and as she turned around to face him he tackled her to the ground hard.

"I think that serves as payback." He chuckled

Rayne growled deeply and hit him square across the jaw knocking him back. He hit the grass and before he could get up she tackled him backwards.

"That wasn't nice." She hissed

Tyler didn't stop laughing even as she hit him again in the side.

"What's so funny?"

"You when I tackled you. You squeaked." He said

"I did not!" she protested as she got up

"Did too. I heard it clearly." He said

"Well…it won't happen again." she said as she brushed herself off

"Oh you're not going to pout are you?" he asked

Rayne made a face at him and he grinned even wider. She didn't like being caught off guard.

From inside the house Tyler's mother watched them. Tyler had picked her up around the waist and spun her around. Something about that girl was off. Why was she here with him? Tyler acted as if she were such a pain while at the same time trying to protect her. She had every intention of watching this Rayne more closely and inform the council.

Tyler put her down and she just fell back into the grass. They weren't as bad as she was told they were. If anything they had lived just a little differently and could blend in better with people. She liked being around him now that she actually thought about it. He seemed to annoy her so easily just as well as she annoyed him. It was one of those hate/like things. She could handle it.

"Feel better?" she asked

"A little." he said

"It's a girl isn't it?" Rayne asked

Tyler didn't say anything.

"Knew it." she said

"You don't know everything though." he snapped

"And I don't want to know anything." Rayne said "Well nothing specific."

Sitting up Rayne looked at Tyler who was lying back beside her.

"You know you're not as intimidating as you think you are." She said

"Yeah well you think you hot shit and you're not." He countered

She didn't respond to that out loud. I beg to differ miniature wolf. You haven't seen the real me so you wouldn't know, she thought to herself. You'll never be able to really know me.

Gage you stood in the woods could see the sad look in her eyes.

"You'll come home soon." He mumbled to himself

Rayne looked around.

"You okay?" Tyler asked as he sat up

Rayne nodded even though her eyes were still on the woods. Maybe she was paranoid, but when felt like something was watching her. She always thought someone was watching her since she left. Tyler reached out and touching her cheek making her jump out of her daze.

"What?" she asked

He just shook his head.

"Just attempting to get your eyes off the woods is all. It not like anything is out there except animals." He said

"Mhm." Rayne still wasn't convinced

Something seriously bothered her and Tyler knew it. Something seriously bothered him too, but he wouldn't admit.

"Just a few weeks." She said

He knew what she spoke of.

"I take it you'll be happy when it comes around." Tyler said

Rayne smiled in response. She loved it so much and he just realized why. It was the only time she was truly free. He hadn't really realized it till now let alone thought about it. Though it had only been about a week that he'd known her he learned a lot and she hadn't even told him much. It much more of an observant thing. he'd been doing that a lot lately with her and it was more than just a study. He'd been thinking about her all day too. Whether it be about what idiotic things she could possibly do to attract the unwanted attraction or wondering what she was wearing since he didn't pay much attention.

It wasn't as if he wanted to think about her. If anything he wanted to get away from her.

"I think I'm going to leave soon." She said suddenly

Tyler's breath got heavier from the words.

"What?" he asked

"This isn't exactly my place to hang around. I'll just get moving. Who knows I just might go to New Orleans." She said

Rayne knew it'd be the right thing to do. She was starting to have feelings and urges she shouldn't have been having and the dream she'd had last night didn't help. Her gut said she shouldn't go, but her brain was smarter as always.

"You're doing better so my job is done and so is yours." She added

She stood quickly knowing that Tyler would have an argument. There was always an argument. It didn't even bother her anymore. It was basically how they got along, but it also built up a lot of tension and she didn't have a way of getting it out.

"So? I thought you were trying to get away." he said

"And I can do that in New Orleans and also avoid another confrontation with Damon or whatever." She said

Before Tyler had a chance to protest even more though he wasn't sure what he was going to say next his mom called for him at the door.

"What?" he called back

"Stefan is here. Something about school." She said

In that instant he looked at Rayne nervously.

"What?" she said

"You know how you met Damon earlier?"

Rayne just nodded.

"Stefan is his brother."


	9. More Deals

The two walked into the living and noticed Stefan wasn't completely alone. Rayne growled under her breath at the sight of Damon. The dark haired girl looked from Rayne to Damon. Everyone remained quiet.

"So you're ignorance's brother." Rayne said breaking the silence

Stefan nodded with a chuckle.

"I see you're the nicer one. Though he should be careful because I don't like it when people or in your case dead people try to kill me. If he does I will kill her." Rayne said bluntly gesturing towards the dark haired girl who got a sudden alarmed face

"Listen you little bi-"Damon started getting in her face

Rayne jumped him and they both hit the floor with a thump. She bared her teeth at him as he did the same. The two looked as if they were only wrestling but at a much higher speed. Then all of the sudden the dark haired one jumped at the sound of a loud snap.

"Rayne!" Tyler yelled

She jumped back having pinned him to a wall and snapped his shoulder.

"Damon…" Stefan growled

"She started it!" Damon protested

Rayne giggled.

"What's so funny?" he snapped

"You're so quick to blame someone else even though it was your own stupidity." She said

Tyler smirked. She wasn't in the slightest afraid of either of them and she certainly did know how to take care of herself. Damon snapped the bones back into place.

"Enough with the pissing contest." Stefan interjected "How are you that strong? You shouldn't be."

"But I am. And what makes you think I'll tell you?" she countered

The two stared at each other for a long period of time.

"Okay we're not getting anywhere here." the girl said

Rayne looked over at her.

"And you are?" Rayne asked

"Elena." she said

Rayne nodded. Elena, she thought to herself. Then she looked at Damon who was scowling at her.

"I'm Rayne." She introduced turning and holding her hand out to Elena "And do not stab me with that or I will be very cranky."

Everyone looked back at Damon who held a kitchen knife in his hand. He looked at everyone and shrugged. Tyler growled under his breath. Rayne on the other hand turned and took the knife from him and threw it across the room. It thudded as it stuck in the wall.

"Well this isn't the best of greetings we've given." Stefan muttered

"No it's not." Rayne agreed flatly "I'm a little curious as to what you want."

"We want to make a deal." Stefan said

"Deals?" she asked

He just nodded. Rayne started laughing hysterically after that.

"More deals, that's exactly what I want." She said sarcastically

"Well we could kill you if that'd be better." Damon suggested

"You could try." She challenged

"Okay enough." Stefan snapped "We wanted to ask that you-"

"You think we'll attack you don't you?"

This time it was Tyler who had been so quiet the whole time.

"What makes you think we'll even come after you?" he added "We have our own lives. We don't need to get dragged into yours. Though if you come after us we will retaliate."

Rayne knew he directed that at Damon. She smirked. He was being protective, she thought to herself. It was cute.

Stefan just nodded.

"What if we need help?" Elena asked

"Don't ask for it." Rayne said "Not from me. I have my own problems."

Tyler agreed.

"Like she said. We don't need to be dragged into your problems." Tyler said stepping up beside her

"Tyler…" Elena tried

Stefan just put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Damon left first.

"Look he's an ass." Stefan started "But it's not him asking, it's me. And if I remember correctly you did shoot me the last time we saw each other."

Rayne looked over at Tyler with raised eyebrows. Tyler remained quiet. Stefan and Elena left.

"You shot him?" she asked laughing "That's a new development."

He chuckled.

"Yeah well I think that's before I got a little perspective and was told that the people I was with would kill Elena."

"Ah. It's always the princess." She said as she left the living room

"Of course. Everyone wants to rescue her." he said "What would a prince do without a princess anyway?"

"Well I'm just saying that this princess doesn't need any rescuing." Rayne said

"Well this prince does." Tyler chuckled

"How unorthodox." Rayne turning and grinning "But I guess I can do that. I also guess I'll have to stick around then."

She winked back at him then left. Oh yeah, he started thinking, she likes me. even more he found himself liking her even though he wasn't so sure he wanted to.


	10. Heat

The weather was getting warmer as weeks went by and she got antsier and the next full moon got closer. Tyler would find her pacing around the house. He'd watch and follow her with his eyes then shake his head and walk off.

She breathed heavily and looked at the temperature again.

"It's almost eighty degrees and only eleven AM." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck

The full moon was coming tonight and she felt ready to change. She'd do it now if she had the choice. She fell back onto a cushiony chair.

"Tyler!" his mother called "I'm going out. I'll be back later on tomorrow I hope. Being the new Mayor isn't exactly all that it's cracked up to be."

"I'll let him know." Rayne said

She looked at her with a questioning look.

"He had stuff to take care of."

The woman nodded and smiled faintly. A few minutes of awkwardness Rayne spoke.

"I'll tell him." she said

"Thank you."

Rayne just nodded. Hearing the door shut loudly she jumped then settled down.

Tyler came in through the back door quietly. He looked into the living room and saw Rayne laying her head back on the chair looking over heated. He couldn't blame her. The heat wave was driving everyone insane.

"I can hear you." She said

Tyler smirked as he walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" she growled

"Out." he answered with the same terseness

She looked at him with slits and sighed.

"Your mom left. She won't be back for a few days." Rayne said

He just nodded not taking his eyes from her. He made sure to take in all of her tanned skin that shimmered from the hot weather. His pulse quickened.

"Don't you have better things to do than stare at me all day?" she snapped

"You sure are bitchy today." He said with a chuckle

"It's the heat…" she groaned

His eyebrows rose from the way she said it.

Rayne could only remember one other time when the heat had been this bad. In the end things got fuzzy and she couldn't remember what happened the night before. The only thing she knew was that she lost something she hadn't before.

Tyler enclosed the space between them putting an arm on each of the arms of the chair blocking her in. he stared at her possessively and she just gulped. He was too close for comfort. Why was he so close?

He breathing was ragged as he looked into her dark eyes. He'd seen all that he needed to. As soon as he had moved away even in the slightest she was up and out of the room. She felt so closed in with the deep need to breathe. She reached the outside where the sun was just overhead and fell backwards onto the grass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd tried meditation and even acupuncture during the month hoping to relieve the tension. Nothing helped. It kept rising between them and she wanted to yell at him and hit him and even more she wanted nothing more than to jump him. She couldn't get the feelings to go away and it left her conflicted. Her mother's words echoed in her mind 'when you meet him you'll hate him and like and want nothing more than ignore his existence. That's just the way it is for us'.

Tyler looked out the back window at the girl lying in the grass. His senses had become more heightened and he'd gained more control of most things. Main word being most. The way he looked at her, the way he thought about her, it drove him insane. Tyler walked off. He stood by what he said to her. He just didn't know if he could do it for much longer.

Rayne had gotten up and wandered around the large property for the next few hours. The temperature did go down but not by much. As far as she was concerned she'd seen the last of those vampires. They weren't her problem or at least that's how she saw it.

Gage watched her from the shadows. He had seen this before and experienced it. A grin spread across his face being he knew that tonight she'd also change. The night would be very interesting for her. And if soon she didn't decided to go home soon he'd step in. He wanted to give her the chance to make the choice to go home first. Slowly Gage shrunk back into the cover of the woods.

"Hey." Tyler called

Rayne turned to see Tyler running to catch up with her.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked

"Walking apparently." She answered sarcastically

He glared at her as his phone went off. Rayne smirked and rolled her eyes as she walked off. he sighed as he pulled out his phone and looked at it. It was Matt.

"Answer it." Rayne said annoyed

Tyler just hit ignore and shoved it in his pocket.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked

"Why won't you go away?" she countered

It was starting to be one of those times where he wanted to hit her.

"So that's how it's going to be?" he challenged

"I'm serious. The heat does things to wolves…just go." She snarled

With that she turned and ran into the woods as a much faster speed leaving him to do nothing more than to eat her dust.

She had to run because as the sun went down farther the feeling in her core grew stronger. She knew what it was now. She hated it so much at the moment and groaned as she fell to the ground. She dug her nails into the ground begging for something…anything to fix this and make it go away.

"Rayne." Tyler said worriedly as he caught up to her

He watched her back arch as her eyes closed.

"Leave me alone!" she half growled

Tyler reached down and grabbed her around the waist to try and help her stand. His eyes glazed over her slightly. Her muscles were tensed and she dug into the earth. Rayne shoved him away hard.

His back hit a tree and as he looked at her she had her teeth bared and her eyes were golden as she growled his way. He looked up at the twilight sky and saw the moon rising. His core began to ache more than it already was and as he went to look at her again she was gone.

"Rayne!" he called as he slid to the ground

He followed her scent but then stopped. The trail had ended and she was nowhere to be found. That was until she jumped from a tree on top of him.

"I told you to leave…me…alone."

It was almost like a purr in his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. With quick reflexes he moved beneath her and pinned her to the nearest tree. She giggled slightly and groaned.

He looked at her in a way he hadn't looked at anyone. It was lustful and wanting and he didn't see a look of shame from her. Just nothing more than an undeniable hunger.

Rayne shoved him away and ran off once again. As Tyler got ready to run after her he felt his bones crunch and shift. He hit his knees as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Everything grew stronger including his deep needs.

A snarl ripped from his throat as the change finished its full transformation. The change was quicker than he imagined and feeling the shift was no more than a calling. In an instant he took off after his prey.


	11. Having Loved Dangerously Under the Moon

Tyler looked around as the sun blinded him. His body was sore and stung from the multitude of claw marks covering him. Finding what was left of his clothing he put them on. It wasn't much due to the holes, but he just headed up to the house hoping Rayne was there. there were a few things they needed to talk about.

When he got inside he trudged upstairs towards the bathroom. Before that though he checked to see if Rayne was in her room and she wasn't. He knew something happened last night, but didn't want to come to the wrong conclusion. A part of him hoped he was wrong.

He didn't find her anywhere in the house. Had she left?

Rayne was walking down the road and pulled her arms tighter around her as she tucked her fingers into the arms of her sweater even more. As she made it into town she noticed a lot of people moving around town and it made her jumpy. Looking around she saw the dark haired girl named Elena and swiftly but quickly made her way over to her.

"What's going on?" Rayne asked making Elena jump

"Uh…Spring festival. This town has a lot festival festivities year round." She said

"Sorry I made you jump." Rayne said

"It's…okay." Elena replied looking at her "You okay? Last night…"

"Yeah I'm fine." Rayne answered quickly

Elena nodded looking at her skeptically. Rayne knew she didn't believe her but shook it off.

"You know we could use your strength around here." Elena said changing the subject

"But I'm not even from here." Rayne said

"So? You can still be useful and if anything you'll blend inmore and it'll keep you more occupied on something other than killing Damon."

"Hey I never said I'd kill Damon. I'd just torture him then possibly…eat him." Rayne said

Elena couldn't help but out laughing while crinkling her nose. She could tell Rayne was just kidding around, but it was still disturbing to picture. Rayne liked this girl. She wasn't afraid of her. What human wasn't afraid? It was intriguing.

Both girls giggled a little and as Elena climbed up on a ladder Rayne stood at the bottom to keep it level.

"They're not bad Rayne." Elena said

"I'm not saying they are. I'm just doing what I can to stay out your guy's problem mainly becaue I have enough of my own." Rayne responded

Elena came back down after fixing something up and nodded.

"What's the problem?" she asked

Rayne bit her bottom lip.

"Family problems." Rayne replied

Elena let out a huge sigh and nodded in agreement.

"So if I'm helping what do I do?" Rayne asked

"Well you can help me out for right now. It's not much, but it'll keep us occupied." She said

Rayne caught the hint of Elena sounding bored and worried at the same time. Every once in a while she'd catch Elena glance at her.

"What did I do now? As far as I'm concerned I've been very civil." Rayne said

"It's nothing…it's just that it's nearly seventy five degrees out and you're wearing a sweatshirt and jeans." Elena said

Rayne shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. It was better than her seeing what was underneath. Tyler was vicious the other night, though to admit to herself at least she wasn't much better. If anything she wanted to forget what happened and what she could remember of the hazy memory.

The day dragged on and Rayne immersed herself in the labor and eventually got to know another person named Matt. The two became a team when lifting the heavier things came into place since Stefan came along to take Rayne's place in helping Elena. Rayne didn't act rude, but just gave him a nod in recognition and left to help someone else.

"So you're not form around here?" Matt asked as they were lifting up something heavy

Matt looked to be struggling so Rayne made sure to look like she was having trouble as well even though the object they were working with wasn't all that heavy in her arms.

"Nope. I'm staying with the Lockwood's for right now." She huffed

It was moments like that that made her happy that she was a good actress.

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Mhm." She grunted

"How long?" he asked

"Not entirely sure actually." She answered as they finished up

Rayne brushed off her hands and let out a deep breath.

"Hungry?" Matt asked

"Uhh…" she started

"Sure you are." He said smiling

He led her toward the grill where a perky hard not to notice blonde smiled and hugged him instantly.

"Hey Car, this is Rayne." Matt said

Rayne just nodded at her as she took her in. Rayne smiled silently to herself realizing that there were three vampires in this town now and not just two. This place was infested with supernatural things.

"She'll be hanging around for a few days." Matt finished

She smiled Rayne's way then it quickly faded. Rayne looked over her shoulder realizing why. she looked back at her sharply nearly dropping her jaw. The vampire and the werewolf…that was more tragic than Romeo and Juliet, Rayne thought.

"So are we eating?" Rayne asked

"Caroline?" Matt said

"Yeah." She answered still seeming distant

As the three of them walked into the grill Rayne looked back over her shoulder at Tyler who had a look of determination as he looked around.

As he looked he noticed Rayne walking inside the grill with Matt and Caroline.

"Could today get any worse?" he muttered to himself

"Hey!" came a harsh yell that belonged to none other than Damon Salvatore

"Not right now." Tyler snapped back

"Yes right now. You're going to tell me how that little shrimp who none the less is younger than you is stronger than you and faster." Damon ordered

"I'm not going to do shit for you." Tyler growled "I don't have to."

Tyler walked off leaving Damon in his dust growling.

As he walked inside he saw Rayne laughing lightly at something Matt said. He could hear the conversation clearly from where he was.

"I'm serious." Matt said "It's like you're one of the guys."

"Matt." Caroline said as she hit him lightly in the arm

"It's fine. Having grown up with mostly boys, you learn to be tough." Rayne said

She was faking her smile. Tyler could see it in her eyes. She knew he was here and watching her.

"You know what? I'll be right back." Rayne said excusing herself

She walked to the bathroom. Tyler was there before she even walked through the door. He grabbed her arm tightly making her flinch and almost squeak. She yanked free and shoved him.

"That hurt." she growled

"I-I'm sorry." He said

He blocked her way.

"What happened last night?" he asked

She didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"What happens when all animals are in heat." She answered "It won't happen again, because you and I are not going to be around each other when the moon comes around."

"You're a werewolf." Came another voice

Both Tyler and Rayne looked to see Caroling looking at them both. Rayne sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, just like you're a vampire." Rayne said "Then again you don't hear me broadcasting that."

"Sorry." Caroline said "You know what? I'll just go."

Caroline gulped and backed away but not before glancing Tyler uneasily. She looked Rayne giving her a look saying for her to be careful. Rayne looked away from both of them feeling extremely uncomfortable. She tried to walk past Tyler but he pulled her back.

"Once again the hurts." She said more quietly trying to restrain herself

Tyler looked down at her arm then grabbed one of the sleeves and pulled it up. There was a large claw mark.

"Rayne…"

"I've been roughed up worse." She said interrupting him "So if you're going to say sorry then save it. Save for someone who deserves it."

She walked past then sat back down with Caroling and Matt. The two shared glances and Caroline just nodded understandingly. Not long after Tyler joined them. He didn't want to be away from Rayne right yet.

Rayne on the other hand tried sit as far away from him as possible without trying to make Tyler look like he had the plague.

Gage sat at the bar as he watched the four. Finishing his drink he stood and walked out looking at her as he did so with a sly grin. The half breed was dead or at least he would be. He clouded Rayne.

Rayne's head snapped in all directions as she looked around.

"Rayne?" Matt asked

With quick reflexes Rayne got up and jumped over Tyler to get out of the booth. She ran outside ignoring the voices calling her name. They were of unimportance. She followed the scent that called her name and was ever so familiar. For a second she could taste it. It all came to a dead end anyways as she stood in the middle of the street where people wove around her with tools and planks of wood along with other things.

"Rayne."

She jumped at her own name. Tyler put a hand on her shoulder, but she was more focused on something else and it wasn't him. He quickly spun her around and she shook her head out of the daze she was in.

"What now? Haven't we talked enough?" she asked snarkily

He smirked a little.

"We haven't talked enough actually." He answered

"That's even better." she said as she brushed past him

"You're such a-"

"Bitch. Yeah I know. You just can't seem to tell me that enough." she finished for him

He watched her walk off a little ways before catching up and wrapping an arm around her neck and letting it rest on her shoulders.

"Okay, is this implying that I'm short?" she asked out of blue as she gestured toward his arm around her

"Of course." He grinned

"Not nice." She said

"Eh, who said I was nice, because it certainly wasn't you." He chuckled

"Right you are." She agreed

Elena watched the two.

"You notice that he's been keeping to himself?" she asked Stefan "Having seen him in school actually scared me. HE hasn't been acting as he used to…he's been more…"

"I know what you mean." Stefan replied realizing she had no words to describe it "He's more civil. He's learned something about who he is I think. I also think she had something to do with that."

"I think you're right." Elena said smiling lightly "At least he has someone who has common ground with him. Being alone with something like that must be hard."

Stefan smiled a little. He watched the two walk down the street. Their small arguments being what pulled them closer and made them get along. It seemed to make them thrive. How Stefan would never understand, but he just watched as did his brother and Gage. Several eyes were on them and the two didn't see it as much as they should've.

"We're going to have to talk you know." Tyler said hinting at something

"No we don't. It happened." Rayne said shrugging "Oh well."

"Not oh well. Rayne we're both seriously torn up and if you're telling me that it's just from-"

"Having sex? Yeah it was. Animals will be animals." She said

He looked at her to notice she had nothing but a flat expression. Why wasn't she surprised.

That's when it hit him. This wasn't the first time it had happened to her and yet she'd gotten used to the feeling of it not meaning anything. She didn't care. She didn't have enough feeling to care about it. it had all been ripped from her by her supposed pack, her supposed family. They were taking everything out of her. Tyler stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She looked back with raised eyebrows.

He yanked her roughly towards him sending a shock through her as he did. What was he doing? She thought. Her blood pumped fast heating her skin making it feel as if she were on fire. Then without giving her a chance he brushed his lips across her into a kiss and any thought of his past or hers even was washed away to the point that the only thing the two were thinking about was in this moment when he'd done what he'd done. No Caroline, no Gage. Neither realized the looks they got half of which were of pure hatred.


	12. Time For Rebelling is Over

Rayne pushed away. It wasn't rude; she just put her hands to his chest and gently pushed telling him to stop.

She looked away and slowly walked off. It wasn't as if she were running away. It wasn't something she expected especially since Tyler had promised her that this wouldn't happen. Then again she didn't promise him anything short of helping him be who he was.

Tyler watched her walk away knowing she didn't completely shove him away. Though it'd be two more days before he'd see her again because she preferred to be alone during the change.

When he did see her she was talking to someone on the phone.

"How did you get this number?" she growled

Tyler just listened.

"No. you listen!" she snapped "I'm not coming back if keep talking to me like that!"

He could hear the person talking on the other line. It was a male.

"No Gage…" she started "You wouldn't dare!"

The voice chuckled at her and said something more. Rayne now looked broken.

"I know…" she said now quietly having regained her emotional balance "I won't…I won't do it."

With that Rayne hung up. She gulped as her heart raced. Sliding down against the wall her head dropped onto her knees. Gage had found her. In fact he'd been here for a few weeks. He just let her have her little rebellion and was choosing now to drag her out so that she didn't get in over her head. Or at least that's how he made it sound. Rayne knew better, way better.

"Rayne?" Tyler said

She jumped only a little as she looked up.

"I'm fine." She said quickly "It's just stress."

Tyler remembered when used to say that all the time. It was always stress.

"You can talk you know that right?" he said trying to get something out of her

"Gage is in town. He's been watching not only me, but everyone I've been in contact with." She said

"You've told me about him." Tyler said remembering some of the conversations they'd had "The one who-"

"Who I'm set to be with." She finished quietly

Sure, in the past she wouldn't have had a problem. She was attracted to Gage at one point, hell every female werewolf was. It wore quickly though knowing what he wanted. It didn't mean that he'd stopped chasing her tail though. The two played games with each other knowing it never meant anything and that's why she lost all interest. There wasn't anything that had meaning to him. Just leadership.

"Rayne?" Tyler called bringing her out of her thoughts that were blasting back to the past

"What?"

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asked

She paused for a moment.

"Go home I guess." She said as she stood

Tyler was on his feet quickly and standing in front of her shaking his head no.

"You can't go…you go and…" Tyler struggled

He didn't want to come right out and say that he didn't want her to go being she'd belong to Gage. Already he didn't like the guy though he'd never met him. It made him hate everything. He had an innocent…well mostly innocent girl standing in front him doe eyed for the first time that he'd ever seen. It was only supposed to be a trip for her. A way of never having to look back and now it was falling from her grip.

"You do not have to go."

She smiled at him.

"I do. I need to stop being selfish and look after my own." she said quietly

"You are." He said grabbing her by the arms

"You're not like me." she said sternly

"I am." He countered

She looked down at her feet then tilted her head to the side.

"We are…two very different people." She said

"Does it matter so much?" he asked

"When I think about my people yes." She said

Rayne wouldn't look at him. She knew if she did she'd get all kinds of angry because of his incessant arguing about this.

"Plus it doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter. Not to you. Just try to be normal, I've taught you everything I could. Hell, be a guy and go try to win the undead chick's heart." Rayne said

Tyler stepped forward towards her. Rayne could feel the heat pulsating from him and that feeling was overcoming her again. Pulling away she walked past him.

"You don't get it. You've been living with emotional humans all your life." She said going up the stairs

She could hear Tyler following after her. Rayne couldn't help thinking that this was funny. She'd always wanted the guy to chase after her but she never expected it. It had always been a distant thought. As she made her way towards the room she had been staying in for a little while Tyler grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the wall.

"Just stop." he growled "Think for once."

"I am thinking. I'm thinking that I'll be eighteen within six months…it's time for me to act like it." she said

Tyler was angry. All of the sudden she'd come up with a single thought to go home and to give in. He knew she didn't want this. He knew better and yet she was doing this.

"Don't give me that look Tyler. You don't know the real me. The real me would go around flaunting all she's got knowing no one could touch her." Rayne said as she pushed her glasses further up her nose "The real me wouldn't play with lower beings because she's a princess and they're beneath her."

After a second she laughed and walked into her current room.

"The real me? I haven't been the real me. I've been hiding, because maybe they wouldn't find me. I was wrong." She continued "The real me wouldn't even look like this."

Rayne slid off the useless glasses and snapped them in half. Then reaching up she took down her hair letting it flow down towards her mid back. This was how she always was. She was beautiful and never hidden. Turning she looked at Tyler who took a step back.

"See?" she said "This is who I am. I am not a nerd with glasses. I am my father's daughter."

Rayne was doing nothing more than trying to drive him away now. Tyler smirked not really caring. He knew that she just didn't get it. Even now he was more attracted to her. Walking towards her he grabbed a hold her roughly.

"You don't deserve that. What you deserve is what you want." He said

Rayne didn't say anything. She wanted to get angry and rip him up the way he was doing it, but she didn't. Instead she took the hands that gripped him tight and got them to release.

"What I want?" she said shaking her head "What I want…I don't even know what I want."

Rayne knew it was a lie. She'd lied often to herself, especially about the marks that were still healing on her body. She didn't notice Tyler edging closer to her till there was no more space between them. The cat and mouse game was nearing its end, but neither side knew who was winning anymore.

Rayne's breathing was heavy and she felt as if she were in a tiny room going nuts. She was sure to tuck her tail between her legs. Why did it feel as if her heart was ready to give in?

Grabbing her face in his hands he raised her eyes to meet his. They searched each other's eyes for something unknown.

"I know…" he trailed off

Her bottom quivered only slightly as he tucked a strand of her wildfire colored hair behind her ear. His hand moved to cradling her neck as he moved quickly before she could move away and kissed her.

Rayne shuddered under the touch to her lips pressing herself against him as she wrapped her arms around the base of his neck. She gasped as he bit her bottom lip and pressed her back against the wall. Rayne cringed as it stung slightly. He nearly had her lifted from the ground. He wrapped one arm around her aggressively as he pulled her from the wall and spun, tossing her to the large bed. She propped herself up on her elbows as he proceeded to provoke deep dark thoughts of things she could do to him.

She felt him kiss her again knowing the need and hunger for it. Her legs wrapped around his waist as if it were an automatic response. Tyler growled under his breath making her grin. With the way her hands made their way up his shirt she could feel much of the same marks that she had on her body. The marks inflicted from each other under the moon which would make her howl.

Even now she could howl in the moment. The way he grabbed at her having his own and not letting her take the control as she usually would've gotten from anyone was something new yet seemed to get her to grin against his lips.

She clutched to him like a life force. He had never felt this before. It was more intense and the heat rose between them beyond anything he'd ever felt. The feeling of being on fire in the utter fight and entanglement consumed them well into the night. In the end Tyler held her as she laid on his chest with her hair that was lit faintly by the waning moon was splayed out behind her. She was indeed beautiful to him and this beauty, this princess was with the inferior dog.


	13. Morning After

Tyler grumbled a little as Rayne slipped from his arms and sat up. it was barely dawn. She looked down at him. The claw marks looked like nothing more than cat scratches now. She smiled lightly as she traced them along his chest. Moving her fingers down Tyler quickly caught them. He looked at her through half open eyelids.

He sat up letting go of her hand. As he moved closer Rayne felt shaky as her hand dropped to his waist and he moved closer to her caressing her cheek down her neck then down her spine making her back arch just a little from the light touch. Rayne felt him kiss her neck lightly as she tilted her neck to the side.

He felt her heart skitter from his touch. Winding his arm around her he pulled her bare body to his and closing the small amount of space between them. She sighed a heavenly sigh in his arms as the kiss heightened. He lowered her to the bed covering her with his body heat.

The two became intertwined in each other and when Tyler would try to pull away Rayne wouldn't let him.

"I think I broke that promise." He said quietly

"Not if it was me who did it." Rayne said

He smirked a little as he ran his fingers through her red hair.

"So this is how you usually are? No glasses?" he asked

Rayne just nodded.

"I can understand why you'd do it." he said "But I don't think it would've mattered."

"Right you are." She said smiling slightly

She had been found anyways. It didn't matter.

"You know you 're going with me to the spring festival right?" he said

It sound more like a request that she couldn't refuse. Rayne just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" she said

"Mhm." He said grinning as he leaned in and kissed her again

"I don't like having to take all these orders." She said

She was cut off from the rest of what she was going to say because of him which in the end she just groaned.

"If we keep going at it we'll never leave this bed." she said

"Mmmm good. Let's not leave. I'm happy for once in a long time." he said

Rayne looked at him taking in the boy…no not a boy. The man who laid there holding her. He wasn't like her and that was perhaps a good thing. He defied everything she knew and all of it was nothing more than an exploration. An enraging annoying one at times but still.

Rayne giggled as he nipped at her collarbone.

"Tyler!" she giggled "Seriously…I'm all sweaty and gross."

He growled in the pleasure of it.

Taking the initiative now Rayne rolled over so the two of them had switched spots. Her hair hung in her face as she leaned down and kissed him once more before moving away.

She smiled pleased with herself as she saw Tyler's face change expression. He actually seemed to pout. Did he pout? Hmmmmm…

Sneaking into the bathroom she turned on the hot water and waited for the room to steam up. As she did she looked at herself in the mirror. Her marks faded too. Nothing but things that would fade.

A set of arms wrapping around her made her jump slightly.

"I figured you could use help." He said

"If I wanted help I think I'd ask for it." she countered

"Mhm." He said

Rayne growled under her breath and as Tyler's hands seemed to wander she leaned back on him, laying her head back on his shoulder. Damn it, she thought to herself.

She moved away quickly.

"You be careful." She warned "You've bitten off more than you can chew already."

With that she got into the shower. Tyler stood there for several moments then heard the front door open and his mother's heels. In a matter of seconds he was in his room getting dressed. Then he headed downstairs to greet her.

"How was Mayor duty?" he asked as she hung up her coat

She looked up suddenly and hesitated.

"Long…too long." She answered

Tyler just nodded. She on the other hand looked away from him and headed into the kitchen. Tyler shook off the sudden suspicions of her and followed her.

Rayne on the other hand finished her shower and got dressed. Out of habit she half thought about putting her hair up then just ended it in a ponytail. Going downstairs she heard Tyler's mom and him going on about the festival. She figured this was a good time to sneak out, but instead went to the kitchen. Mrs. or rather Ms. Lockwood had a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I was planning on going tonight not that there's much choice which means you need to be there and do try to behave." She said

He scowled making Rayne smirk.

"How are you Rayne?" she asked catching Rayne off guard

"umm…I don't know…" she trailed off "It's been a while since anyone really asked me that and sounded interested."

Ms. Lockwood laughed a little. To Rayne it sounded a little uneasy though.

"I guess I'm doing fine." Rayne answered

She nodded then set down her cup and picked up her cell phone instead that started to ring.

"No peace." She groaned "Never go into politics."

Tyler grabbed Rayne by the hand and dragged her off.

"Where are we going?"

"Into town." He said

"Very specific." Rayne replied sarcastically

He grinned.

"Just deal with it."

"You keep giving me these orders and I'm going to kick your ass." Rayne said

"Go ahead and try." He said challenging her

He was starting to get cocky and she could do with knocking him down a peg. As they got outside she tackled him down into the grass.

"You seem to think highly of yourself Lockwood and I am taking upon myself to knock you down." Rayne said defiantly

"Really?" he said chuckling

She grabbed him by the throat tightly.

"Really." She said

He could see her eyes grow darker. In the next second he turned on her and she was pinned to the ground. It didn't last long as she brought her leg up and kicked him in the back of the head. As he reached back to rub it Rayne squeezed out and locked onto him tightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She could feel him starting to lose consciousness. Rayne quickly let go and stood.

"You win." he gasped

"I always win or hadn't you realized that yet?" she giggled

Standing he looked down at her.

"You know for someone so small you're extremely dangerous." He said

She turned and walked off smiling.

"So I've heard." She said


	14. Spring Festival

"I don't want to be here." Rayne grumbled

Tyler chuckled.

"So this is torture to you?" he asked

Rayne glared at him in response. He just pulled her closer as they walked along the street.

"I'm so bored." Rayne groaned

"Should I duct tape your mouth then?" Tyler offered

"No!" she said "Not unless you wan tripped a new one."

"I'll try anything once." Tyler grinned as he spun her to face him

Leaning down he kissed her.

"Not fair you playing like that." Rayne said

"I'm never fair." Tyler said

"It's a trend I'm starting to notice." Rayne grinned

* * *

Damon watched the two be all kissy and the strong urge to vomit hit him.

"So what? You're stalking them now?" Stefan asked coming up beside his brother

"No." Damon snarled "Just her. She's shifty."

"No she's not and if you keep doing this she'll kill you and I just might let her." Stefan said

Stefan turned and walked away. Damon just sneered at him as he did.

"I'll be right back." he heard Rayne say

"And where would you be going leaving your new boyfriend all alone?" Damon mumbled to himself

He followed behind making himself scarce as he did. Tyler didn't even see him.

Rayne walked inside the Mystic Grill with the intent of getting her and Tyler something to drink. The place was packed and as she walked past the door to the back area a set of hands…no, more than one set grabbed her and snatched her back into the back room and out into the alley. She barely had any time to react. As she jumped to her feet rope whiplashed around her waist and neck like a whip. Instantly she screamed as it burned into her skin.

"Shut the bitch up!" a man screamed

Suddenly duct tape was put over her mouth and she was pushed to the ground. Rayne cried out in pain as ropes were also bound around her hands. Tears streaked her face.

"And here I was worried she'd attack us." one man chuckled

"We got the jump on her is all. Don't underestimate animals like her." another said "Mayor Lockwood had strict orders so let's keep them."

Rayne growled which came out as a somewhat gurgle from the tears. Both men picked her up and she screamed even more as the roped cut into her.

"Put the wolf down." Came a dark voice

The men looked around yet saw nothing. One of them gulped.

"Keep moving." The one man said

"I'm warning you…put her down."

Before either had a chance to respond one man's neck was snapped and the other who gripped Rayne tighter was thrown against a wall taking her a little ways that way as well. Rayne looked around not seeing much of anything. Then all of the sudden a darkened figure stood in front of her? He kneeled down in front of her and it took her a second to realize it was Damon. As he reached out to her she scrambled away and hit her head on the wall.

"Stay still." He said coldly "Or it'll hurt worse."

Rayne shook as he took the duct tape from her mouth then undid the ropes.

"It's bound with wolfsbane." He muttered

After he took the ropes off he stood and looked down at her. Turning to walk away he heard a sudden thump and splash on the ground and looked back. Rayne had passed out in a puddle of water in a pot hole. Damon hesitated for a moment then huffed.

"Damn it." he muttered

He picked up Rayne in both arms and carried her.

* * *

Tyler looked around for Rayne. She had been gone for too long. Then he caught her, her scent. She wasn't far. As he went in the direction she was he froze.

Damon was carrying her away from the crowd and she was unconscious.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do!" Tyler exclaimed following Damon

"Me?" Damon said with a slight chuckle "I didn't do this."

Tyler growled and looked at her. Her wrists and neck were bleeding. Damon put her in his car and closed the door.

"She is not going with you." Tyler snapped angrily

"Temper, temper." Damon said "And yes she is."

Damon pulled out his cell phone and sent out a text.

"No she isn't. Not after what you did."

"Are you stupid? I just said I didn't do it." Damon said "Then again maybe you should ask you mom about it. After all she's the one who sent out the kill order."

With that Damon got in the car and drove off.


	15. Leaving

Tyler sat there in the darkness on the stairs waiting for his mother to return. As the door opened and closed he looked up.

"I trusted you." He said coldly

"Tyler." She gasped "You scared me…what do you mean trusted."

"You tried to have her killed." he said as he stood

"What are you talking-"

"Just stop!" he yelled making her jump "I know already! You tried to kill Rayne."

"Tyler you don't understand. She's-"

"A werewolf?"

She looked at him intensely now.

"How-"

"Because maybe I have that problem too." he said cutting her off again

The mayor shook her head no as tears flooded her face.

"Did she do this to you?" she cried

"No." he said "Stay away from her. You have no right to even know her."

"She's dangerous Tyler!" she screamed as he slammed the door on his way out

Mayor Lockwood fell to her knees with the new information she was just graced with. Just as soon as she had gotten her son back she was sure to have lost him.

Rayne stirred slightly then shot up quickly falling off the couch and onto her feet in a crouched position. Elena gulped as she backed away from the growling Rayne.

"Rayne, stop. It's me Elena." she said

After a few seconds Rayne stood and took a few deep breaths. Walking over to the nearest mirror she saw she looked at herself. She still had a few mark, but they were faint.

"Damon found and brought you back here." Elena explained

"So?" Rayne snapped "I don't care."

"You were almost killed." Elena said

"I can take care of myself." Rayne hissed

"You did such a good job too." Damon's sarcastic voice chimed in

"Shut up." Stefan said

Rayne turned towards them. Looking at Damon she could tell he was expecting something.

"What? You want me to say thank you?" she hissed at him

He grinned sarcastically in response. Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Fine…thank you." She said then walked off

She had every intention of finding the one who did this and ripping there insides out.

"Rayne where are you going?" Stefan called after her

"Yes little dog. Please come back the party was just getting started." Damon echoed

"To find the bastard that did this not that it's any of your business." Rayne replied still walking

"You can't."

"Oh, it's not like I'm going to kill them." Rayne said huffing

She turned to look at them.

"I'm just going to torture them then possibly eat them." She said as if explaining it

"Well that solves my problems." Damon said

Elena hit Damon in the arm.

"You can't do that."

"And why not? It's not like I owe you anything." Rayne asked defiantly

"They know what you are and will use it against you." Stefan said

"Do you not know me?" she asked "I'm pretty smart with what I am Stefan. I can take care of myself."

With that Rayne walked out. She was sick of being around them. They always had to argue and get the last word in…vampires are so dumb.

"Rayne…little puppy dog." Damon called to her sickening sweetly "I love the enthusiasm, but you really have to work on tactic."

Rayne's eyes rolled once again at Damon as he followed her.

"And you're following me why?" she asked

"Because I want to watch as you horridly fail and then beg for my help." He said confidently

"Oh please." She exaggerated

"I'm sorry I find your misery my amusement…well I'm not sorry" he said

"Just admit it. You have a soft spot for animals."

Damon growled making Rayne grin.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said hushed

Damon stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Look, you're being followed." He said "I just thought you should know you have more than one problem."

Rayne sighed.

"I know." she said "I was kind of…bluffing when I said I'd rip those people to shreds…I just want to get out of here is all. So don't worry. They're not going to go after Elena."

His eyes narrowed on her.

"It's okay to be in love with her." Rayne half laughed

The corner of his lips twitched slightly.

"Look if you're going to leave then just go already." He said avoiding the subject

She'd hit right on the dot. It made Rayne glad that she could nail emotions on people so easily.

"I can't. My stuff is at the Lockwood estate." She said

"You don't make things simple do you?"

"Simple things are not amusing in life." She said

"It's so sad that I have to agree with you." He said

"What's even sadder is that you and I are talking so if don't mind I have a few things to go get." She said turning and going

Damon watched her run off and sensed something else following her. He knew what it was and knew better than to get involved. Granted he did extremely dumb things sometimes, but he didn't mess with royalty. That's right. He knew exactly what she was. It was a distinct smell of whore as he called it, but he could tell she wasn't like what legends mentioned of packs. She seemed bent on running. What kind of werewolf was she?

Damon shook his head and turned away.

"Not my problem. Let the bitch fight her own demons." He muttered to himself

* * *

Rayne made it back to the Lockwood house and stopped as she saw Ms. Lockwood sitting in the living room all huddled up.

"If you're going to kill me then just do it. I know how vengeful you things are." She said harshly

"You screwed yourself over all on your own. I'm not going to help you commit suicide." Rayne said

Running upstairs Rayne went to her room and packed her belongings as fast as she could and was going back downstairs five minutes later. Opening the front door she stopped dead.

"Rayne."

**Hmmmm…that looks like a cliffy. Any guesses as to who that might be? Well, just review please I love to hear thoughts or criticism. So hit the button**


	16. Losing Everything That Should Matter

Rayne's breath hitched as she stared up at Gage.

"Are you done playing the rebellion?" he asked "Your people need you. Your father is getting ready to step down."

"He can step down without me. I'm not important." Rayne growled and went to slam the door

Gage caught the door before it closed. He always loved the hard to get side of her. Her rebellious side is what drove him to her.

Gage walked inside.

"You are very important to the pack and you damn well know it." he said in a cold voice

Rayne didn't look at him.

"Why do I smell someone else on you?" he asked next

Rayne's eyes went wide and her head shot up looking at him. She took a few steps back. Gage just cocked his head to the side. He knew now what he was going to do. He had every intention of killing this Tyler. He touched her without the right. Halfbreed, he thought to himself.

* * *

Tyler started towards town being the boarding house was not far beyond it then hit the brakes. Inhaling deeply he turned the car around. Rayne had doubled back. It was scary how quickly he'd adapted to his senses, but he had Rayne to thank for that.

* * *

"Don't even think about it." I growled

"Rayne." He growled back "I love you, but you're a pain in my ass!"

A few seconds later Rayne heard gravel spitting in the driveway. Looking up at Gage she saw the evil smirk.

"Gage no." Rayne said

He was gone before she got it all the way out. Rayne ran outside to see Tyler getting out of the truck and Gage nowhere to be found.

"Tyler get out of here." Rayne said

Tyler didn't listen and rushed up to her and held her face as his forehead laid against hers.

"I didn't know." he said quietly "I didn't know what she was doing."

"It doesn't matter." Rayne said quickly as her eyes stayed peeled to the woodland area around them "You have to go."

He looked at her confused.

"I don't understand." He said

"She's trying to play the good little wolf." Came Gage's voice

Tyler turned and put and arm over her protectively.

"Tyler don't." Rayne said "He will kill you and not think twice about it."

"She's right. I am going to have fun." Gage said pacing around the two "Rayne get out of the way. I'd hate to get blood in that beautiful hair of yours."

"Go to hell." She snapped viciously

"Oh you are not going to tell me you've developed feelings for it have you? You're becoming so emotional. It's so…disgusting." Gage hissed

Gage smirked.

"You'll see who's stronger in the end and maybe you'll understand." Gage said

Rayne noticed his stance. One hit and Tyler would be dead and she knew it. Tyler was strong but he wouldn't be able to keep up with Gage.

Quickly Gage went at Tyler and within seconds Tyler was on the ground with a death grip on his throat. Gage dug his nails into them and Tyler just struggled. Rayne tackled Gage to the ground. He just laughed as she growled under her breath.

"Well, this is familiar." He chuckled

Rayne stood and crouched ready to attack him again if he touched what was hers. Gage looked at Tyler then at her. She was completely infatuatedly in love with it. He was completely different from them yet she didn't care.

Tyler chocked a little as he breathed.

Rayne then stood and so did Gage.

"You win." she said quietly as she glanced back at Tyler "If I leave with you…you can't come after him or anybody else…ever."

"My word is as good as gold." Gage said "Now let's go. This place is screwed up. They have vampires here."

Rayne started walking, but Tyler grabbed her by the wrist. She didn't look at him.

"You can't do this." he said

"I don't have a choice. I never had a choice." Rayne said "But the ride was fun while it lasted right?"

She tried to smile, but it hurt.

"Rayne!" Gage barked

She jumped slightly and ripped her wrist from Tyler's hold. He watched her walk off into the darkness.

Rayne felt tears fall on her cheeks and felt Gage try to take her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped

"Rayne…it's just puppy love. It would've never lasted. He's different from us." Gage said not taking any offense to her tears or pain

In actuality he was just trying to comfort her.

"You don't thin k I tried to defy the rules either?" he said

Rayne looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah…" he said "I met a girl. She was amazing in every aspect and I was obsessed, when she found out about me she was even more interested. What I wanted though…I couldn't get. I wanted her to feel everything I could and she couldn't."

"This is different and you know it." Rayne said

"Wolves like them are tied to human nature. It's not that different." Gage said

Then he turned and looked down at Rayne.

"Rayne…" he started "I may not be your ideal mate here, but I want you to know that when we are together that you will be my only life. You are my princess and nothing else. I will kill for you and die for you if that is your wish."

His words struck a chord with her. There was no lie that she caught. It was all truth from him.

"Okay…" she said quietly

Gage wasn't convinced, but it would take time for her pain to go away and he'd give her all the time in the world to give her the chance to find the love he had for her. It wasn't always his fault he was aggressive. He looked out for his own and his mate and that was what she was.

* * *

Tyler walked back inside angrily. He had never been so pissed. He'd lost her so easily because he didn't fight hard enough. Hitting the wall he watched his hand go right through it. This couldn't happen. He saw that look.

"Tyler?" his mom called

He just shook his head and walked upstairs. She was the last person he wanted to see let alone deal with.

It was funny how life threw these things at one person and expected them to handle it. Tyler walked into her room or rather the one she had a limited stay in. Everything looked as if it had been untouched. Walking over to the window he looked out it and saw the waning moon. It seemed to laugh at him tonight as if he were the weak one who couldn't hold onto something like her. Tyler didn't want to think about it so much because in all honesty that he'd never want to admit that in the short two and a half months of knowing her that she'd changed him. He no longer had the blonde dead beauty of Caroline Forbes on his mind and that what he had wasn't such a curse. The curse was having her then losing her because of who she was.

"Soon." He muttered to himself


	17. Need To Know Basis

A few days had passed then a few weeks and Rayne's state hadn't changed. The wedding would be within the next few weeks. Her father was stepping down son and Gage would take his place. Several of the pack would talk behind her back and she would hear their words and just shrug. She'd heard several rumors, ones like 'I heard she got pregnant' or 'she was running around with a halfbreed'. There were others as well. Some were true and others were far from it.

"Rayne you cannot keep sulking." her mother said

Rayne ignored her and put on her hoodie and opened the door to leave. She froze as she saw Gage standing there with a wolfish grin. Rayne just sighed and walked past. Sure, it was easier here being she never had to hide anything. She grew up in the wooded place, but now it was all unfamiliar to her.

She brushed past him and walked off into the woods. She went there often if only to cry. The days of crying were fading slowly and now she'd remained quiet most the time. Her father barely spoke a word to her having known her relations with the world outside of the pack. Gage took her side though and she figured it was to get her to swoon over him and fall for him. She didn't though. She took her punishment and remained quiet like the dead.

Finding the tree she'd often sit under in a small clearing by the creek she sat down under it. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. Well, not until it came time to rule over her kind with Gage.

Rayne looked up at the sky. She could still see the moon up in the sky. Soon enough the full moon would be here and this time she wouldn't be running with everyone else. This time she had decided to lock herself up. She didn't want to run anymore. She didn't want anything anymore…it all seem wasted now that she was shut in. she wanted to go back to those people who were nice to her…that Matt guy and the blonde girl Tyler seemed to be head over heels for. Talk to Stefan…the good one and toy around with Damon the sarcastic one. She wanted all the things she'd only had a taste of including Tyler. She didn't care that he was only a halfbreed. He understood things differently. Though Rayne was sure that he didn't know that she'd learned a few things herself.

As her thoughts dwindled on she sat there and daydreamed.

When she stood to leave someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mojuth with a tight hold around her waist as well.

"Rayne…"

It was Tyler's voice yet she still struggled.

"Do know that if you bite me I'll bite you back." he said in her ear

It sent a tingling sensation down her spine. After a few more seconds of struggling she melted back into his arms. His hold on her loosened and he now held her lightly against his chest. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Then coming to the realization that he was actually there and not in her mind she turned to face him with wide eyes.

"You can't be here." she said

Tyler smirked a little and took her face into his hands.

"You have to go. You have to go before people know you're here." she stuttered

"It's okay." He said

"It's not. They will kill you." She said seriously

"Rayne you have to trust me." he said "Just trust me."

"Tyler you don't understand." She said as her eyes started to water

He brushed his thumbs under eyes to wipe away any coming tears. She sniffled a little.

Tyler kissed her lightly on the lips and she didn't let him go so easily. Everything had gone so quickly back in Mystic Falls and she had completely forgotten about what his mother did, because at the moment nothing mattered. Soon he took her bottom lip then she felt his tongue moving with hers. It felt as if it had been too long since she felt this.

Rayne pulled away quickly breathing hard as she looked up at him. He didn't take his hold on her away.

"Rayne." He started "Some things are going to happen okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just need to know something." he said

Rayne pulled away and looked up at him confused.

"What? What is it?" she asked

"Do you love me?" he asked

"What?" she nearly exclaimed

Was there something had had missed?

"Rayne, do you-"

"I heard you Tyler." She said cutting him off "I don't understand."

He closed the space between them.

"I have never met someone like you. You frustrate me, you annoy me, piss me off yet I've felt things I can't explain when I'm with you." He said

Rayne turned away. How did she answer a question? Trying to think of an answer was not only giving her a headache, but her heart quickened its pace.

"Rayne, it's not that hard."

"I don't know." she said "I don't know what the hell it even is."

He tried to reach for her, but she just pulled away from him.

"All I know is that seeing you…knowing you could be killed it…I hate it. I hate that you would be so stupid…it's not worth it." she said

Tyler could tell she was struggling with her words.

"You're just a stupid wolf." She exclaimed "What you do…it's horrid."

She could feel everything becoming numb and couldn't explain it. This hadn't been the first time it happened. It was so horrible to feel like this.

In the next instant Tyler had spun her to face him. He tucked her hair behind her ears. Kissing her again she didn't resist him, but pulled him even closer. She needed this, she needed him, but she couldn't admit it. She couldn't' admit that she needed something that was deemed to be beneath her. It grew more intense and she could feel him holding her tighter with no intention of letting her go.

When he pulled away from her though she growled under her breath.

She looked up at him and could see it clearly. He was in love with this princess. Her cheeks flushed as she hooked her arms around his neck.

"I do…love you." She said quietly

A small smirk breached his lips and it didn't go unnoticed. Rayne never liked putting her feelings out there in the open. She felt like an idiot when she did. Tyler just caressed her cheek lightly and kissed her once more. He could never get tired of it.

"I have to go." He told her "Soon though. I promise."

"Soon for what?" she asked

He didn't answer her as he pulled away.

"Tyler?" she called "What are you thinking?"

He didn't answer. He got the answer he needed and would go ahead with his plans. For a second he looked up at the moon overhead. About a week, that's all he had to wait.


	18. The Challenge

**I know this is short, but I figure it's a prelude to the next chapter so here you go.**

Rayne sat in the great hall the next evening as her father delivered the towns problems and spoke of ways they'd fix them. She remained quiet beside Gage's side and listened. She thought about Tyler and nothing else.

Then suddenly the double doors opened and everyone turned.

"Tyler!" Rayne exclaimed jumping to her feet

Gage grabbed her wrist roughly holding her back.

Tyler stood there in the doorway and looked at her then all of the others. They snarled and growled at him. Rayne's father who was up at the podium gripped it so tight that it cracked.

"You are not welcome here halfbreed!" he yelled

"Daddy stop!" Rayne pleaded

"Enough Rayne!" he yelled at her

Tyler walked up the aisle even though people snapped out at him and tried to grab out at him. he held his head high with the thought that this would work.

"You ruined my daughter!" Rayne's father yelled

"I can't help how I feel." Tyler defended

"Feel something else and not about her." he growled "Then again you must have a death wish to come here boy."

"I have a proposal." Tyler said

"Oh?" her father said with raised eyebrows "Would that be on how you want us to kill you?"

"A challenge." Tyler said "I love your daughter rand I can't help that, but I'll fight for her if I have to."

Gage growled under his breath. Several others did too. Rayne was near tears. Any second he could get ripped apart and yet he stood here telling her father everything. This was the most moronic thing she'd ever seen.

"Tell me Gage." Her father started "You up for killing him?"

"Nothing to it." Gage replied shortly

"Good. In three days you will have your challenge boy." Her father said "Now leave or I'll snap your neck myself."

Tyler glanced at Rayne then nodded and turned and started to leave.

"Tyler!" she yelled trying to go after him

Gage didn't let her go though. Turning she punched him in the nose and ran towards him as other snapped at her. She knew the price if he lost now. If he died she wouldn't be far behind for turning her back on the pack. She didn't care. She didn't have a care in the world except for the one in front of her in arm's reach.

He grabbed her quickly in his arms.

"He'll kill you." She cried as he took her face in his hands

"He won't. He doesn't anything to really fight for…I do." He said

"Don't do this…please I'm begging you." She pleaded

"It'll be okay." He said

He wiped her tears away.

"Let's get out of here." he said

She only nodded.

The days passed and they spent them together. She wouldn't even let him leave bed. Rayne had to be honest with herself in saying she wanted him to stay right there with her and not go anywhere. He knew her fears and his death was something he figured wouldn't be one of them. As she slept lightly beside him thought he watched her. This beautiful wildfire that laid there. Win or lose he knew who she belonged to and he knew where he belonged. There was no denying it now. He was glad it was her.


	19. Where The Home Is

"Tyler you can't do this." Rayne said

"I can and will."

"Fine. I hear suicide is a healthy outlet." Rayne said sarcastically

"I'm not going to die." He said

She rolled her eyes and walked away. The two had been arguing for hours about this subject.

"There is nothing wrong with running." She said

"I'm not running!" he exclaimed

"Fine." She said quietly "But I'm not hanging around to watch you kill yourself."

Grabbing her hoodie she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Rayne closed the door behind her quietly and went for the stairs.

"You're going to attempt to sneak upstairs?"

Rayne turned and saw her mother. She looked as if she hadn't slept yet.

"I figured neither of you want to see your daughter being she's betrayed everything about the pack." Rayne responded quietly

She looked at the floor to avoid her mother's gaze.

"Rayne…" her mother started

"I know what'll happen. If he…if he dies I know I will too." Rayne said

"You need to go." Her mom said as she stood "If your father was here he'd sentence you right now."

Rayne looked down as the floor.

"I love you hunny, trust me I do. That's why I'm telling you to go now. Save yourself and don't come back. That boy will die tonight and there is nothing anyone can do, but you can live."

"I can't live knowing what he's doing. What he's doing for…" Rayne trailed off

"You?" her mom finished

"I don't know."

"He's in love with you. No one in their right mind would do what he did or is even going to do what he is planning, but you must go. You can't stay. Your father will kill you if you stay."

Rayne was crying now.

"I can't go." Rayne said

Her mom took her face in her hands.

"You have to. You have to do this for me. I can't watch you get sentenced to death and killed in front of everyone." Her mom said

Rayne shook her head no. Right then the front door opened and she froze. Her mom looked at her.

"Go." She whispered

And like that Rayne was gone as her father entered the living room.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked

"Just myself." She lied

He wasn't convinced, but he didn't press the issue. IF his wife had secrets he'd let her have them being he had a few of his own that he didn't want to share.

* * *

Rayne stayed hidden as she made her way to the outskirts of town. It wasn't something she could do easily. Everyone of the town was pure blooded and could sniff out anything.

She ran and didn't stop though. When she looked down the road to town she sighed. She'd tell Tyler that she was leaving. She was leaving and not coming back. Exiling herself from her family was just as bad as the death sentence because they would never speak to her again if they saw her let alone acknowledge her. She was dead to everything she once knew.

When she got back to the hotel room she left Tyler in it was empty. he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Don't be stupid." She muttered to herself

He was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" she yelled

Looking out the window she saw the sun was nearly behind the horizon. Time was running out.

"Please don't let me be too late." She pleaded

Not hesitating she ran out the door.

She didn't stop running.

* * *

Tyler walked into the woods. He could hear the growls even though he couldn't see where they came from. When he did see things he saw wolves. They changed so soon?

"When You're born a wolf things are different." Came a voice

It was a familiar voice. Gage came out from behind a tree.

"They won't attack you…yet." He said "But I see you've come with a death wish. Rayne ran away hours ago. It's sad really that you'll have to die. It's quite impressive to see you so defiant even if you did steal away my girl."

Tyler kept his mouth shut and kept walking. Looking up he saw the moon almost over head. He could feel it coming. His muscles tightened and tensed.

"You didn't run?" a voice bellowed

Tyler looked up to see Rayne's father.

"It is intriguing." He said

Tyler stayed quiet. He didn't have anything to say. Looking around thought he didn't see her anywhere. In the next instant he felt his should pop and fell to the earth floor.

"And so it begins."

* * *

Rayne felt in the middle of the street feeling her body take change. The crunching of her bones and tension of her muscles had her keening over.

"No." she half growled

Of all times she didn't have time for this.

A howl breached the night sky.

* * *

Growls ripped at him as he was circled. They all wanted him dead. He growled at the dark furred wolf circling him ready to pounce. In an instant the dark furred wolf jumped at him with his jaws snapping at him.

A red furred wolfed flew through the trees as she heard the howls of the others. She ran as fast as her legs could take, but it just didn't seem fast enough.

As she got closer she could hear everything.

As Tyler instinctively snapped at the wolf he'd lost all control. Gage bit at his neck and yanked him around. He was faster and stronger, but Tyler still fought even though he now bled on his side. He stood though looking at Gage with no intention of giving up.

As Gage snarled and went to snap at the wolf he bit into something else. It wasn't the mutt that had come here to die. A yelp silenced every living thing in the area. Gage looked down at the red fur he'd bitten into. Then suddenly he was flung to the side and felt claws in his side. Tyler turned from him and limped over towards the limp form of the wolf. She was barely breathing. He saw another try to approach and growled as he stepped in front of her protectively as if to say that they had all done enough damage. Looking down at her he nuzzled her neck and she whimpered. Her fur darkened as she bled.

Tyler curled around her and just laid there. Gage on the other hand stood and circled Tyler with his blood on his tongue. Jumping to attack him he was suddenly stopped as one stood in his way. It was Rayne's mother in all her deep brown fur. Gage snarled at her and snapped at her. When he did he yelped. Rayne's father ripped into his side and didn't stop till he was motionless. Gage didn't revert back to his human form so he was still alive though.

Rayne's eyes closed and Tyler just nudged her as her mom came up on Rayne's other side. She whined a little trying to wake her.

When morning came the wolves were long gone including Gage, but not before trying to attack Tyler again. Tyler still held Rayne after the human transformation. He held his hands to her side where the teeth marks are. She got in the way of him nearly being shredded though he had his own marks in which he'd deal with later.

"Here." a female voice said making Tyler jump slightly

He saw the woman who had helped Rayne. She was Rayne's mother. She laid down some clothes for the two.

"Let me take her." she said

Tyler was reluctant at first.

"You can come along if you wish. The fight is long over and you won't be attacked." She said

Tyler didn't say a word. He let the woman take her daughter. After getting dressed in the clothes she brought him he followed after her.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Does it matter?" he asked seriously

"It does. My daughter is bleeding profusely because of you. She even came back to try and get her father to change his mind." she said

Tyler looked down at the ground. She'd come back to try and stop it. In one or another she succeeded. Getting to a colonial home he stopped.

"You can come in and stay with her." she said

Tyler gulped and followed mainly because he didn't want to be rude.

Walking into the house the woman walked her daughter upstairs. Tyler just stood there at the front door unsure what to do.

"You."

Tyler turned to see her father. When meeting her family he didn't think it would happen like this.

"You were willing to die because of her and even dropped to all fours to put yourself before her." he said

Tyler remained quiet. It wasn't as if he knew what to say in a situation like this.

"Even more I hear you haven't even been a wolf for very long."

After having no response he chuckled.

"You can speak." He said

"I don't know about that. Your pack doesn't take much of a liking to things like me so I just want to get Rayne and leave." Tyler said

The man's brow furrowed. Instead of chewing him out he just nodded and walked upstairs to check on his daughter. He saw his wife tending to her.

"Ciara, how is she?" he asked

"She's healing, but she still is unconscious. He really hurt her." she responded as she wiped her daughter's forehead "She jumped right into his path Isaac. Whether you want to admit it or not she is just like you. If there's something important to her she isn't going to give up on it willingly."

Isaac sighed knowing she was right and yet he had watched his own daughter betray everything she knew.

"But she betrayed her people." He said

As Ciara went to argue Rayne breathed in deeply as she opened her eyes.

"Breathe hunny." Ciara said

"Tyler…" Rayne breathed

"He's downstairs." Isaac said

Rayne shot out of bed having been dressed already by her mother and went for the door. She bent over and held her side first though. it hurt to breathe.

"Rayne be careful." Her mom said

"Be careful?" Rayne said "I don't get the…luxury."

Before walking down the stairs she turned back to her parents who stood in her room still. Her mom was on the verge of tears.

"Goodbye." Rayne said quietly

Turned she walked down stairs and saw Tyler leaning against the front door.

"Tyler…" she breathed

Nearly stumbling the rest of the way down the stairs she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He held her sighing in relief that she was okay.

"I thought you were going to die." He said

"Can we please go." She pleaded

He just nodded.

"It shouldn't have been you." He said

"I'm glad it was." She said

She closed the door behind them. Isaac looked out the window as they got into the car in the drive. Rayne must've grabbed the keys on the table by the door. They both got in the car and left.

"Goodbye Rayne." He muttered

He watched his daughter leave with no intention of coming back.

* * *

They had been on the road for hours.

"How's your side?" Tyler asked

"I'm fine." Rayne answered

He glanced over at her seeing that she was holding it and leaning against the window trying to breathe. He pulled the car over and pulled her from the window. She was bleeding through her shirt.

"Rayne…"

"It's nothing." she insisted

Lifting it up a little he saw the marks trickling slowly.

"It's fine." She said

"Rayne you're bleeding."

"I had claws sunk into my side last night so I figured I'd be bleeding." She said "We have to keep going. I'll rest when we get to where ever we're going."

She closed her eyes after they started going again. Tyler made sure to squeeze her hand here and there as he drove. She'd squeeze back letting him know that he was okay.

By the dawn of the next day he pulled in front of a house.

"Mmmm." Rayne grumbled "Where are we?"

"Don't worry about it." Tyler said

He got out and went around to the other side and pulled her out of the car. He tucked one arm under her knees and had her laying her head on his shoulder. He walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Reaching out the best he could he knocked. It opened and Stefan stood in the doorway.

"This is the last place I'd be caught dead in, but we have nowhere else to go." Tyler said

Stefan nodded and reached out to take Rayne who just grumbled. He took her into the living room and laid her down on the couch.

"Well, look what the dog dragged in." Damon said

Tyler glared at him and looked back down at Rayne. She was barely there.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"It's a long story." Tyler replied

"Well, she's not healing as fast as I saw Mason heal." Damon commented "Then again I did rip his heart out."

Tyler growled at him.

"I'll deal with you later."Tyler said

"I look forward to it." Damon smirked

"You two will not start a killing spree." Stefan said "And that's final."

"Oh my god, Rayne." Elena breathed coming into the room "What happened?"

"Long story." Tyler said to her

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked holding her hand

"She's healing." Stefan said

Elena nodded then stood.

"I have some clothes upstairs. I'll be right back." she said

"Tyler are you alright? You seem to be doing some bleeding of your own." Stefan said

"I'm fine." He said flatly not taking his eyes from Rayne

He didn't take notice that he bled slightly from his battle wounds. They didn't matter to him. he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"It's just you and me now." He whispered

The night was long and Tyler eventually fell asleep sitting on the floor by her.

Rayne woke up in the early hours and saw him sitting there. She awoke to his fingers twitching. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up. She felt better than before. Her side still hurt, but it was like a big bruise. She walked over to the first mirror she saw and lifted the blood stained t-shirt and there it was. Surrounded in a massive black bruise was the claw marks in her side.

"It'll scar you know."

Rayne turned to see Damon leaning against the wall.

"I know." she said

"You think you can handle it?"

Rayne looked past him at the sleeping Tyler.

"I can handle your hideous personality, I'm sure I can handle this." she shot at him

"Ouch." He said with a smirk

She shrugged and walked of down the hall unsure of where she was going. Just anywhere was good.

"Hungry?" Damon asked following her

"Yes actually." She answered

He took her by the arm and led her to the kitchen then sat her down. Looking in the metallic reflection of the fridge she saw her hair all messy. Quickly she took the hair tie on her wrist and put it up. Damon pulled out a bowl and a box. Then he dug into the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. Rayne just watched like a sleepy child as he fixed up a bowl of cereal and slid it her way. He just leaned against the fridge door as she ate.

"So what happened?" he asked

Rayne kept her eyes on the bowl of cereal.

"Nothing that concerns you. Trust me." she said

"You're filleted and nothing's wrong?" he questioned "I'm impressed and irritated."

Rayne snorted.

"Honestly…I have no family left. I've been exiled for choosing him over them." She said quietly

With that she stood and walked to the doorway.

"Does that make you happy? Knowing that I am now alone with basically nothing?" she asked

"You're not alone." He said "You-you're just not alone."

Rayne nodded and left. She saw the clothes Elena left her and went to get changed.

"Rayne."

She turned and saw Stefan now talking to her. if it wasn't one it was the other.

"There's a room upstairs for you and even Tyler if he wants to be here." Stefan said "I would've taken you there first except that it wasn't even prepared."

"Stefan you don't have to do that."

"You're right I don't, but I'm not an ass like Damon." He said

Rayne laughed a little.

"Plus it was on Elena's demand not mine. To be honest it makes me nervous being you could kill us." he said

"Don't worry Stefan. I owe Damon so my favor to you is that I won't kill you. Though I don't know about being chained up on a full moon." She chuckled

Stefan chuckled as well.

"I am happy…that you're okay from whatever happened." He said

"I'm glad he's okay." She said looking at Tyler

"So I'm guessing this family got a lot bigger and screwed up." Damon said "though don't get mad at me if I kill one of you."

"I was just about to say the same about you Damon." Rayne said

"We're on the same page." He smiled

"Unfortnately." She said

Stefan sighed. Damon just smirked. The two were on a wave length all their own.

Tyler woke up a few hours later. Elena had already told Rayne about the problem that they had wanted help with in the beginning. Rayne agreed to helping her if it was needed and Damon said that she could deal with Elena patrol. Tyler didn't like the idea, but she said he didn't have to get involved. He did anyways though and was told that he could always help Bonnie and Damon stop killing each other. Damon was glad that he got so called pets. Though Rayne was the only one keeping Tyler from killing Damon even though she wanted to do it half the time. it was about a year later when Rayne was killed. going to protect Elena she had been kidnapped and tortured. Eventually Klaus, the vampire whom Elena was being protected against had snapped her neck right in front of them and dumped the body on Matt's doorstep making it look like he killed her. He was her best friend and took a good hand in killing the bastard. Tyler left town after that to avoid killing anything in his path. He couldn't stay there. Instead he headed to her home to tell her parents and left from there. No one saw him after that.


End file.
